Quem vai ficar com Sara?
by Lady Jeh
Summary: Leia o aviso no capítulo 17!  HIATUS! HIATUS! HIATUS! HIATUS! HIATUS! HIATUS! HIATUS! HIATUS! HIATUS! HIATUS! HIATUS! HIATUS! HIATUS! HIATUS! HIATUS!HIATUS! HIATUS! HIATUS! HIATUS! HIATUS!HIATUS! HIATUS! HIATUS! HIATUS! HIATUS! HIATUS! HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Quem vai ficar com Sara?**

**Declaração: Não, eles não são meus. Os personagens pertencem a CBS e mais alguém, cujo nome não me lembro e que poderia ser substituído pelo meu!**

**Nota da Autora: Essa fic é minha primogênita de CSI, espero que gostem e comentem.**

**[Capítulo 1]**

Fechei os olhos firmemente, apertando as pálpebras o máximo que pude numa tentativa vã de apagar a imagem que insistia em aparecer, teimosa, em minha mente.

Aquela mesma lembrança que haveria de me acordar noite após noite na forma do sonho mais sombrio que poderia eu ter a audácia de imaginar. Mas era real, eu sabia disso. Tudo aquilo realmente tinha acontecido. Um pesadelo estático.

Recolhi os lençóis molhados de suor e lágrimas e substituí-os por roupas-de-cama limpas, sabendo que no meio-dia seguinte teria de fazer o mesmo quando o desafortunado sonho viesse me visitar novamente.

O telefone tocou – o que seria bem fora do comum se, no identificador, o nome não fosse do Grissom. Hesitei por um momento, ainda aturdida pelo novo manifesto da lembrança indesejável. Interrompendo o quinto toque do telefone, ouvi do outro lado da linha quem eu esperava.

-Sara, nós temos um caso – disse a voz desconcertante do outro lado da linha que, imediatamente, foi mal interpretada por mim.

-O quê? - respondi, ainda sem saber o que pensar daquela frase "suspeita", ainda mais vinda do Grissom.

-Você pode vir me encontrar?

-Grissom, do que você está falando?

-Sara, tem certeza de que está acordada? Eu disse que temos um caso pra resolver, um estupro, eu acho...

-Você acha? - disse quando finalmente me dei conta da realidade e de quão boba eu era capaz de ser.

-Bem... Você sabe que só acreditamos nas evidências e as vezes elas não estão tão nítidas quanto parecem...

"_Grissom e suas filosofias forenses" _Pensei eu, no cansaço da relação estritamente profissional a que nos submetíamos.

-Certo, me diga onde te encontro.

Não demorou muito até que eu chegasse a cena do crime com os cabelos desgrenhados e a roupa amarrotada da pressa que me acometia a simples ideia de encontrá-lo. Me enchia de extasiante felicidade o simples fato de ver aqueles olhos infinitamente azuis através de meus óculos escuros – que escondiam os olhos de quem dormira mal.

A cena de desterro que presenciei me afetou estranhamente – como a muito não o fazia. A mãe da menina estava ajoelhada a seus pés, com lágrimas nos olhos, implorando para que sua filha lhe deixasse cometer a aproximação. Da menina, a vítima, escorriam rios de água salgada do seu olhar que, ao mesmo tempo, era frio.

A dor me atingiu. Na verdade, atingiu alguém que já havia deixado para trás há muito tempo, incontáveis anos.

"_Eu me lembro de tantas coisas daquele dia... Mas não me lembro o nome da mulher que me levou."_

Trinquei os dentes, revoltada com lembranças que, de repente, queriam aparecer em horas impróprias. Não deixei que meus olhos, mesmo camuflados pelos óculos escuros, denunciassem qualquer emoção.

Fui retirada de meus pensamentos tão longínquos pelo simples toque dele que me entregava em um choque com a realidade de sua pele macia, que, naquele momento, desejei muito mais que um simples toque. Queria mais dele. Sempre quis. Mas por que não o tive? A resposta é simples: ele é o Grissom. E a desculpa nunca foi nenhuma das que ele me disse. Não era por ele ser meu supervisor, nunca foi por eu ser bem mais nova que ele ou por que o trabalho lhe tomava todo o tempo. Ele simplesmente era assim. Por isso eu o queria. Por isso eu não o tinha.

-Encontraram-na aí, nua, toda suja, como pode ver. Supõe-se estupro, mas ela não quer falar com ninguém... - começou a detalhar o caso para mim até que o interrompi.

-Então deveria ter chamado a Catherine.

-Ela está de folga.

-É... Eu também estava – retorqui.

Grissom me olhou severamente por um curto momento sem que eu me virasse para olhar nos seus olhos, até que finalmente falou:

-É... mas eu prefiro você!

Disse e saiu.

Desconcertada não exprime com tanta exatidão o que senti. Foi como se de repente ele tivesse quebrado a bolha de vidro que impunha desde que eu disse isso a ele. Não sei se quis me ironizar ou se estava mesmo proferindo tais palavras no sentido literal, só sei que aquilo realmente me impulsionou a continuar muito prestativa e entregue ao caso.

* * *

REVIEWS!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Quem vai ficar com Sara?**

**Declaração: Não, eles não são meus. Os personagens pertencem a CBS e mais alguém, cujo nome não me lembro e que poderia ser substituído pelo meu!**

**[Capítulo 2]**

-Tudo bem, a tia Sara vai começar o trabalho – murmurei numa tentativa ridícula de brincar com a situação. Ridícula mesmo, pois, além de a menina referida como vítima não ser tão pequena assim, eu estava abalada com a situação, mais do que eu me permitia e, talvez, qualquer riso que eu deixasse fugir no ar antes de chegar ao laboratório transparecesse nitidamente o nervosismo incomum.

Até o ponto onde fui informada, a vítima teria dezesseis anos e andava pelo parque a noite, quando foi surpreendida por um homem. Para saber mais do que isso, não haveria outra saída, tinha que falar com a garota ou... Com o bandido... Ri de mim mesma neste momento ao pensar tal absurdo: Falar com o bandido? De onde eu tirei essa ideia? Já era loucura demais ter de falar com a garota mediante tal acontecimento, perante tais lembranças. Lembranças estas que, ultimamente andavam bem atrevidas.

Com a determinação e incentivo do _"É... Mas eu prefiro você!"_ segui em direção a moça jogada no chão frio do inverno, isolada por três metros do resto do mundo no detrimento daquela apavorante noite. Sentei-me ao seu lado exatamente a três metros dela, respeitei os seus três metros de solidão. Não a olhei diretamente, nunca soube a cor dos seus olhos e a única coisa de que me lembro daquele ser são as suas mãos pálidas, uma expressão indecifrável coberta por volumosos cabelos que nunca deixavam a mostra seu rosto, as roupas sujas e mais desgrenhadas que as minhas e um cheiro de licor de poejo e colônia-de-rosas que, na época, me causaram mais náuseas que um balde cheio de saliva.

-Como é seu nome? - perguntei numa voz baixa, ainda tomando coragem e espantando do horizonte as lembranças que encenavam um teatro particular para mim.

Não obtive resposta. Quando perguntei-lhe pela segunda vez, a voz seca respondeu-me que se chamava Alice, assim como sua mãe. Mas não deviam ser parecidas. Ao olhar para a mãe, a alguns poucos metros, agora acompanhando tudo a distancia e, ao mesmo tempo dando informações necessárias ao Grissom, não vi cabelos volumosos a cobrir-lhe o rosto, nem a pele branca demais

-Ele estava armado? - nova tentativa.

Eu tentava a qualquer custo persuadi-la a me contar o que ocorrera, mas ela nem sequer mudava sua respiração, nem mesmo suspirava com as perguntas. Simplesmente era como se não estivesse ali. Como se fosse mais um de meus sonhos ou mesmo de meu passado, onde os fatos ocorriam e eu não podia fazer nada além de observar a situação. Onde estava Catherine quando se precisava dela? Era ela quem tinha uma filha, era ela quem levava crianças para passear num parque de diversões e não eu! É incrível como o Grissom não consegue passar muito tempo sem complicar a minha vida!

-Escute Alice, você precisa me contar tudo o que aconteceu para eu poder te ajudar!

-Eu não preciso que me ajudem!

"_Bom, isso já é um começo. Pelo menos ela usou as cordas vocais!" _Pensei impaciente.

-Você não quer que o cara que fez isso com você seja preso, castigado?

Ela me olhou acusatoriamente, como se prestes a dizer que _"Não"_ categoricamente, mas balançou a cabeça em sinal de positividade e voltou ao silêncio.

Quando Grissom terminou sua conversa com a mãe da garota foi logo me perguntando o que eu havia descoberto.

-Bem... Ela quer que peguem o criminoso...

-Foi tudo o que conseguiu?

-Dígamos que ela goste do silêncio tanto quanto você – quando terminei a frase me deparei com um olhar conspiratório dele.

-E você não gosta?

-Lembrei que você prefere as provas físicas às testemunhas oculares – eu disse quando ele já não estava mais caminhando ao meu lado e sim mais a frente. Abriu a porta do carro para que eu pudesse entrar no seu gesto mais cavalheiresco do dia e falou:

-Então, vamos as provas físicas!

Através da porta do veículo sendo fechada, vi Grissom levantando uma sobrancelha ao me ver passar e, logo em seguida, entrando no carro pela outra porta para vir sentar-se ao meu lado.

"_Pra você guardei o amor_

_Que nunca soube dar_

_O amor que tive e vi sem me deixar_

_Sentir sem conseguir provar_

_E repartir"_

-Não vai tirar os óculos-escuros? Aqui não tem sol – falou enquanto virava-se para mim.

-Sabe que não dormi direito – respondi quase que imediatamente.

-Não está andando com o Hank de novo, está?

-Grissom! - Repreendi-o, incrédula pela exposição da vida pessoal. Já havia muito tempo que eu não saia com o Hank, mas o que estava acontecendo com meu supervisor naquele dia?

-Foi só uma pergunta... o que me lembra que você não respondeu a primeira: Não vai tirar os óculos-escuros?

-Não. Já disse que dormi mal – mais uma vez me justificava sem necessidade. Ele pareceu aceitar a resposta (por que não haveria de aceitar?). Mas chegando a entrada do LVPD, e, desta vez,depois de eu mesma ter aberto a porta do carro para minha saída, ele não pareceu exercer a menor tentativa de reprimir a declaração:

-Prefiro ver seus olhos. São mais bonitos sem o óculos-escuro – disse olhando para mim, sem a audácia de remover o adereço que escondia os danos da noite mal-dormida. Suspirou e saiu. Me deixou com a mesma esperança que sempre deixava e nunca reconhecia.

-O basebol é um jogo bonito – murmurei quando ele já estava a três passos distantes em direção à autópsia, mais precisamente, ele ia esperar os resultados do exame de corpo-de-delito, mas parou por dois segundos sem se virar e, ali imóvel, murmurou inesperadamente para que apenas eu o ouvisse:

-E desde quando você começou a prestar atenção em beleza?

-Desde que te conheci! - murmurei mais baixo ainda antes que ele se fosse, num momento de lembrança conjunta.

"_Pra você guardei o amor_

_Que sempre quis mostrar  
O amor que vive em mim vem visitar  
Sorrir, vem colorir solar  
Vem esquentar  
E permitir"_

_Continua..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Quem vai ficar com Sara?**

**Declaração: Autora pobre, não possui nada. Escrevo por amor, nenhum lucro à vista. **

**Nota da Autora: **Agradecimentos a _Izabella G. D._**, **espero que goste do capítulo.

Reviews são bem vindos e fazem a autora mais feliz.

Tudo sempre acaba ficando tão angst nas fic's da Lady Jéh... não é algo controlável! Mas calma... final feliz para esta fic... Pare de falar de final, ele ainda esteja um pouco longe!

**[Capítulo 3]**

A verdade?

Não, eu não queria entrar naquela sala. Catherine havia aparecido. Estava lá mesmo sendo seu dia de folga e, se bem a conheço, não estaria muito feliz em ser obrigada pelo Grissom a trabalhar em pleno dia de folga... Provavelmente já tinha planos: a Catherine sempre tinha planos nos dias de folga. Não era difícil de entender, sua filha era quase uma adolescente... ainda precisava de atenção... E Catherine estava lá, analisando manchas de sangue que uma desconhecida deixara ao ser agredida por um estuprador.

"_Vamos Sara! Mais dois passos. Ela não deve estar tão brava assim!" _Pensei, enquanto hesitava um pouco na porta. _"Que diabos eu estou fazendo! É lógico que eu estou cutucando onça com vara curta... Ela deve estar muito brava, sim! Afinal, já é a segunda vez que o Grissom faz isso com ela em menos de três semanas, quem não estaria?"_ Perguntei a mim mesma. Logo obtive a resposta trazida de meus pensamentos: _"Sara Sidle"_. Claro, a viciada em trabalho – e eu demorei muito tempo para admitir isso – aceitaria quantas vezes fosse preciso abandonar qualquer atividade para atender aos pedidos do Grissom e voltar ao ambiente de trabalho. E pare de me interpretar mal: mesmo, as vezes, sendo irresistível atender as ligações do meu superior ou mesmo dizer _"Não"_ aquela única sobrancelha erguida e um olhar de cachorrinho-sem-dono, o trabalho realmente me incitava muito. Era meu refúgio. Dentro de um laboratório, o máximo da chateação que poderia me atingir seria o Greg me pedindo um jantar num restaurante qualquer de Vegas em troca dos resultados da análise de DNA, quando eu estava na cena de um crime, nada que zombasse da minha vida solitária poderia ser pior que a situação da vítima.

Uma pilha de papéis caíram no chão fazendo com que eu voltasse a realidade: Entrar ou não entrar? Eis a questão! Decidi por não ir de encontro a Catherine naquele momento. Primeiro, por que não deveria estar num bom dia, segundo, por que, ultimamente, ela tendia a cobrar demais de mim. Virei as costas, saindo sorrateiramente, mas ela me viu.

-Sara – me chamou. Fechei os olhos, na atitude mais infantil de que se eu não a pudesse ver, ela também não me veria. Mas vencida, ainda de costas, respondi:

-Sim, Cath? - ouvi um suspiro, sem saber qual era seu significado: impaciência, talvez?

-Pensei que você ia entrar, por que parou ai na porta e depois deu meia volta?

-Tecnicamente foi uma volta inteira, eu estou na sua frente agora: trezentos e sessenta graus – disse inibindo um sorriso.

-Eu sei, eu completei o colegial, lembra? - parecia séria... Nada além do esperado.

-Desculpe – murmurei.

Ela me fuzilava com os olhos e sua mão tremia sobre a mesa, estava ansiosa, tentava esconder, não conseguia. Pensei em perguntar se havia algo de errado com a Lindsay, mas antes que eu pudesse ela já me dizia o que fazer.

-Sara... - hesitou – acho que não preciso de nada por aqui... - procurou as palavras como se não falássemos o mesmo idioma, mais tarde eu concluiria que essa era sua característica para comigo, mas que o silêncio significava muito mais do que imaginávamos – Greg passou aqui faz pouco tempo, procurava por você.

-Ah... Tudo bem, mas quando tiver resultados aí, me chame, certo? - no momento me senti meio que expulsa do lugar, mas, como eu disse: ultimamente Catherine estava cobrando demais de mim... Sair não era uma alternativa, era uma ordem.

"_Não vou dizer aquilo que não quer ouvir  
Para não ferir você  
Sei que as palavras de minha boca são duras  
Mas não são pra valer"_

E, mais uma vez, eu não queria entrar naquela sala – estava criando problemas quanto a isso naquele dia. Greg me esperava e, com certeza, tinha mais uma piadinha infame sobre o Hank, os meus livros ou, especialmente hoje, a minha roupa desgrenhada. E o pior é que, depois de tudo isso, eu sabia que teria que recusar novamente seu convite para um jantar.

-Ei... Sara! - Greg exclamou quando me viu entrar.

-Oi – respondi – Catherine me disse que você queria falar comigo.

-Hmm... - seu rosto foi invadido pela confusão, mas logo reassumiu o sorriso brincalhão que eu costumava ver naquele rapaz – Não... Sara Sidle, quer dizer que agora você anda arrumando pretextos para me ver?

-Se fosse qualquer outro a ter me dito isso eu teria corado, Greg – retorqui ao que fui retrucada de imediato:

-Comigo a reação é mais forte que isso, não é?

-Você está perto demais... de novo!

Em dois segundos ele estava do outro lado da mesa novamente, mexendo em um relatório.

-O que é isso? - Perguntei-lhe. Eu precisava me ocupar de alguma coisa já que estava ali e, se Catherine analisava as roupas da vítima (ou o que restou delas) e Grissom ainda estava com o legista, meu supervisor não teria razões em gastar seu tempo contra meus argumentos em favor de examinar o relatório antes dele.

-Sara, você quer sair?

-Essa não... De novo, não!

-Admita que é uma troca justa.

-Que justiça você vê nisso? Eu vou acabar sabendo desses resultados de um jeito ou de outro... - logo fui interrompida por ele.

-Mas... Vai ter que esperar pelo Grissom pra ver! - Contestou ele.

-Tudo bem, Greg. Eu saio com você.

O que eu estava fazendo? No que eu estava pensando? Sair com o Greg? Nunca seria uma boa ideia! Eu teria aqueles resultados de qualquer maneira, não precisava disso e ele também sabia disso. Por que eu disse que sairia com ele, isso eu não sei, até agora não concluí o que tinha na cabeça para aceitar tal proposta. Nada contra o Greg. Nada mesmo. Eu gostava dele, ele sempre me tratou muito bem, sempre me ajudou ou deu "prioridade" - na medida do possível - , mas eu não tinha mais dezoito anos – acho que uma garota dessa idade já ficaria bem maravilhada com ele - , longe disso. Talvez tenha sido apenas uma decisão de momento, sem pensar... E eu teria o relatório.

-Ótimo. Quando? - respondeu ele ainda um pouco incrédulo com a minha afirmação positiva ao seu pedido. Não o culpo, pouco depois eu também estava.

Suspirei.

-Eu disse que sairia com você, não disse? Isso não é o suficiente?

-Olhe em volta. Você está em um laboratório de análise de DNA, na criminalística de Las Vegas, tem um monte de investigadores forenses ao seu redor... Eu só quero provas, Sara! - dizendo isso, um sorriso sarcástico, mas sinceramente feliz surgiu em seu rosto. Não era algo que eu poderia resistir, mesmo depois da piada, o sorriso infantil. Por um momento pensei que não era apenas seu sorriso que era infantil, isso me fez torcer os lábios para esconder um riso.

-Certo. Podemos tomar uma cerveja depois do expediente. Está bom assim?

-Pensei em algo mais íntimo...

-Greg...

-Tudo bem, tudo bem! Tomamos uma cerveja depois do expediente... Mas sem o Grissom!

-O que te faz pensar que o Grissom vai estar lá?

-Você.

Eu ri um pouco da afirmação. Grissom e Sara era um caso complicado demais. Me imaginei resolvendo esse _"caso complicado demais"_ numa mesa de bar com Gil, tomando cerveja... Ou no que viesse depois... Nós dois numa mesa de bar, a bebida falando por mim... e por meu corpo também, uma cama confortável... ou o banco de trás de um carro... suas mãos... meu corpo... simplesmente parei por aí... sem querer voltei ao pensamento: _"Caso complicado demais"_. Como se eu me importasse com isso! Ele é que se importava demais... ou de menos... Eu já não sabia mais de nada!

Mas era fatal: quando Grissom invadia minha mente, me esquecia do resto do mundo a minha volta. Greg começou a me chamar como se eu estivesse a quilômetros de distância. Não que o meu pensamento não estivesse.

-O que foi? Não precisa gritar! - respondi um tanto irritada.

-Desculpe. É que parecia que você não estava aqui – ele disse ainda risonho – Bem... Achei que iria querer reclamar a sua parte no "trato" - falou gesticulando aspas na última palavra.

-Ah... - fiquei confusa, um pouco sem ar com a volta a realidade depois daquele breve encontro imaginário com Grissom – Claro... Claro, Greg... Hmm... O relatório não é?

-Sara, você está meio estranha. No que estava pensando? - Há! Há! Como se eu fosse contar!

-Nada. Onde está o dito relatório? Me mostra logo antes que o chefe chegue.

Ele me passou o relatório. Era sobre as amostras recolhidas do corpo da vítima. Esperei encontrar provas desnecessárias sobre o que todos já deveriam saber: a garota tinha sido estuprada. Porém, meus olhos arregalaram quando chequei a análise e o químico começou a falar.

-É isso mesmo que você está vendo. A sua surda-muda não foi estuprada... - quer dizer que toda a LVPD já sabia da minha tentativa mal-sucedida de comunicação com a vítima? Eu juro que queria saber como a Cath faz isso! - ou pelo menos, o cara que estava com ela não... você sabe... - bom, isso foi engraçado: ver o Greg lutando com as letras e frases pra não dizer a palavra _sexo_ na minha presença.

-Mas aqui diz que encontraram sêmen nela.

-Hmmm...Do lado de fora – ele fez uma careta estranha.

Arqueei as sobrancelhas. Continuei examinando o documento até que encontrei o que realmente importava.

-Thomas Parcker? - foi mesmo surpreendente aquele nome aparecer.

Thomas Parcker foi indiciado pelo roubo de um carro a quatro anos. Me lembro dele, apesar de ter sido um caso rápido e pequeno. Ele era muito inteligente, uma virtuose em qualquer matéria escolar... Isso, ele estava na escola na época. Me lembro de que a sua mãe não aceitava o fato de que ele tinha se envolvido com más companhias, cobrava demais dele. Não ficou muito tempo preso, três meses no máximo, ganhou a condicional logo e agora certamente tinha total liberdade. O que será que aconteceu com esse garoto? Ele não me parecia do tipo de pessoa que cometia o mesmo erro duas vezes... Parecia mais com o Grissom. Se ele deixou margem para erro é por que queria ser encontrado.

_Continua..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Quem vai ficar com Sara?**

**Declaração: Autora pobre, pobre... Não possui CSI e não obtêm nenhum lucro com esta fanfic.**

**Nota da Autora: **_Demorou, mas chegou! Mais um capítulo fresquinho..._

_Izabella, vai acabar me deixando mal-acostumada com esses elogios... vou acabar acreditando!_

**[Capítulo 4]**

-Sim, Thomas Parcker. Como foi que você adivinhou? - Greg brincou – Ah! É mesmo, eu te entreguei o resultado da análise.

Meu rosto esboçou um sorriso que não teve muito tempo de existência, pois logo ouvi uma voz suficientemente clara para mostrar sua irritação iminente:

-Entregou o que a ela? - Grissom. Lógico. Eu não precisava me virar para saber que era ele do outro lado, no corredor. Obviamente os próximos minutos seriam muito desagradáveis para mim, para Greg... Quem seria a sua vítima? O maior culpado daquela história toda?

-Ah... hmm... éh... - Grissom fez uma careta em meio as gagueiras do rapaz e por fim falou:

-Será que você consegue juntar as sílabas em palavras ou...

-Eu traduzo pra você! - me precipitei - O nome do estuprador é Thomas Parcker - meu superior levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Estuprador não é bem o termo mais exato - contestou Greg agora recomposto. E foi o que faltava:

-Eu sei. Ela não foi estuprada. Não há indícios de agressão sexual. Mas há sêmen - disse Grissom ao girar nos calcanhares e ficar de frente para o CSI mais jovem - Por que não entregou o relatório primeiro para mim? O caso é meu.

Neste momento, como que por impulso, me coloquei em frente ao meu chefe. Só precisei de dois passos para ficar a um centímetro de seu corpo, quatro centímetros da sua boca. Para refrear o desejo de beija-lo ali mesmo comecei a falar imediatamente e seus olhos acompanhavam o movimento de meus lábios, seu corpo se impulsionou para frente roçando no meu, mas vacilou. Deve ter lembrado da presença de Greg ou qualquer uma daquelas desculpas que vivia a inventar para si mesmo e que sempre nos impossibilitou de ficarmos juntos.

-O caso também é meu - não era um pedido de perdão ou uma reles justificativa feita por alguém sem razão. O caso também era meu! Ele não tinha por que ficar bravo... mas eu fiquei... e ele percebeu isso logo, não me contrariou, o que era um milagre.

-O caso é nosso - foram suas únicas palavras. Parecia ter se esquecido totalmente do Greg na mesma sala naquela hora. Parecia. Enquanto sentia o hálito quente carregado de suas palavras, ele se aproximou novamente. Colocou uma das mãos sobre minha cintura um pouco acima da minha própria mão que também estava no mesmo lugar. E completou: - Não seja egoísta. - Perante seu jeito calmo, sereno, minha respiração começou a se acelerar cada vez mais... um contraste e tanto!

_"Quem acolher o que ele tem e traz  
Quem entender o que ele diz  
No giz do gesto o jeito pronto  
Do piscar dos cílios  
Que o convite do silêncio  
Exibe em cada olhar"_

Greg - imagino que constrangido - pigarreou. Por um segundo tive vontade de gritar para ele a maior quantidade de infâmias que pudesse imaginar. Ele estava interrompendo um momento tão... tão... inexplicável! No entanto, me controlei. Mas Grissom se afastou no mesmo instante, pegou o relatório que agora estava sobre a mesa. Do calor voltei ao frio.

-Ou estou estou enganado ou já conhecemos Thomas Parcker - sentenciou.

-Você? Enganado? - respondi - acho que faz uns quatro anos... ou mais.

-Parece que eu estou ficando velho!

-Hmm... As mulheres preferem os mais experientes! - resmunguei.

-Ei! Eu ainda estou aqui, lembram? - o químico parecia cada vez mais constrangido, mas só sei que naquele dia Grissom não estava se importando muito com o que tudo aquilo pudesse aparentar. Todas aquelas insinuações e a nossa aproximação que avançou mais em um dia do que teria feito em meses.

-Greg, se tiver novas informações me comunique, certo? - ele lançou um olhar pela sala até chagar até mim, e completou: - ... ou fale com a Sara - deu meia volta e saiu.

Saí logo depois do chefe, indo no sentido oposto me deparei com uma cena um tanto incomum aos meus olhos: Catherine continuava em sua sala - agora em sua cadeira - , como de costume, mas ao invés de estar analisando algo, estava inclinada para frente, os cotovelos apoiados em suas pernas separadas uma da outra, as mãos seguravam a parte de trás de sua cabeça que por estar baixa cobria-se por seus lindos cabelos loiros. Ainda assim, pude ver claramente o azul fervoroso de seus olhos inundados por lágrimas. A porta estava entreaberta. Não pude deixar de ver. Não pude deixar de entrar e foi isso que mais me surpreendeu: o sentimento que tomou conta de mim... se fosse qualquer outra hora eu teria fugido dali antes que me visse, mas estranhamente meus pés não obedeciam o instinto natural de minha antissociabilidade. Foi quase uma corrida para encontrar com ela. Dois segundos e eu estava em sua frente, mais um décimo de segundo e ela levantou a cabeça relutante me encarando com seus olhos avermelhados - mas pareciam mais azuis do que o normal, mesmo assim. Minha coragem - se é que se pode chamar assim - ainda não terminara: me ajoelhei a sua frente e sequei suas lágrimas com minhas mãos. Permanecemos ali nos olhando por bastante tempo. Apesar de minha curiosidade, não iria perguntar o que havia acontecido... às vezes as pessoas simplesmente não querem falar... Tão surpreendente quanto minha atitude foi a situação em que nos encontrávamos. Como duas mulheres que permanecem o tempo todo a discutir foram terminar em uma sala, uma chorando, a outra prestando solidariedade?

A respiração dela era apenas uma brisa fraca em um dia abafado, inaudível... se não estivéssemos tão perto a ponto de que eu pudesse senti-la diria que estava morta, uma morta-viva: imóvel e sem respirar. Mas uma lágrima rolava sobre sua bochecha rosada. Levantou uma de suas mãos até meu rosto... alisou-o com as costas da mão

-Não posso, Sara - sussurrou. Levantou. Saiu.

_"Sei que não tem jeito  
Mas vou tentando mesmo assim  
E carregando a dor de ver o que nem começou  
Próximo de ter um fim"_

Definitivamente todas as pessoas daquele laboratório estavam conspirando para minha confusão.

Ver Catherine daquele jeito... não foi apenas estranho... eu não senti pena dela, nem um pouco, mas eu desejava abraça-la e protege-la de tudo, desejava fazer com que toda sua dor fosse embora. Nós estávamos longe de sermos tão próximas a este ponto, mas foi mais forte que eu: a segui para fora daquela sala imediatamente. Ela acabou encontrando Grissom no meio do caminho. Ele nem chegou a perguntar o que havia acontecido, nem notou seus olhos vermelhos, prestava mais atenção em seus papeis. Quando cheguei mais próximo dos dois, a reação de Catherine foi instantânea... agarrou o braço dele e o levou para sua respectiva sala. Fechou a porta e, pelo barulho, deve ter trancado-a. Não é uma coisa que costumo fazer, mas pela sequência de acontecimentos foi até justificável: parei junto a porta, me certifiquei que ninguém prestava atenção em mim e fiquei por ali ouvindo a conversa alheia.

-Alguma novidade, Cath?

-Não, eu não consegui trabalhar hoje... - ela hesitou por alguns instantes - ... pra ser sincera, eu não consigo mais Grissom! Não consigo! - sua voz se elevou e cada uma de suas palavras eram ainda mais intrigantes que o _"Não posso, Sara."_

-Do que você está falando? - finalmente alguém perguntou isso à ela!

-Me chama para trabalhar num dia de folga! Não se preocupa se eu quero ficar com minha filha ao invés de estar aqui trabalhando, se eu estou bem ou mal, ou se só estou fazendo pirraça... Me coloca para trabalhar com Sara o tempo todo! - certo, agora sim eu não entendia, qual o problema dela comigo? O que eu teria feito a ela? Eu já não precisava juntar meu ouvido a porta para ouvir, por que ela gritava.

-Pensei que você fosse um pouco mais profissional do que isso, Cath.

-Pensei que _você_ fosse um pouco mais profissional do que isso, Grissom! Qual é o seu problema? Sabe como eu me sinto, eu confiei em você... e além de tudo, você é o meu supervisor, poderia... não... deveria facilitar as coisas pra mim! Já é bem difícil com ela longe!

Fiquei um pouco transtornada. No meu campo de visão estavam Rodges e Warrick. Deixei de bisbilhotar e fugi dali antes que me perguntassem qualquer coisa. Será que ouviram o que eu ouvi? Com certeza sim. Acho que o laboratório inteiro ouviu. Catherine não estava nem um pouco preocupada em gritar aos quatro ventos que não suportava minha presença.

_Continua..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Quem vai ficar com Sara?**

**Declaração: Autora pobre, não possui CSI.**

**Nota da Autora: **_E como sempre... Agradecimentos à Izabella G. D., Willow Rosemberg e Juliana Marchert ... Amei os reviews, que ótimo que estão gostando.(!) Aqui vai mais um capítulo... demorou, mas veio!_

**[Capítulo 5]**

Nunca atravessei tão rápido aquele laboratório. Em instantes eu estava numa sala sozinha, mas seria por pouco tempo. Empurrei algumas cadeiras contra a parede, joguei uns papéis no chão... respirei fundo... eu não iria chorar. Não ali. Não por ela.

Ouvi, ao fundo o barulho da porta arranhando no chão ao abrir. Torci para que fosse Catherine, para que eu tivesse a oportunidade de dizer tudo que queria. Dizer que ela não tinha o direito de fazer aquilo... dizer que se tivesse algum problema, que resolvesse este comigo... era o meu emprego! Era a minha vida! E ela estava interferindo da pior maneira possível! Mas eu sabia que as palavras travadas na minha garganta não sairiam mesmo que tivessem oportunidade, elas simplesmente desapareceriam junto com toda essa coragem momentânea que me movia raivosamente. Eu me calaria e esperaria que as coisas acontecessem por si mesmas, como sempre fiz. Tentaria demonstrar com atos o que eu sentia. Atos que ninguém nunca perceberia.

Greg entrou. Um passo mais silencioso que o outro.

-Bem, eu estou pronto. Podemos ir? - perguntou ele.

-Ir pra onde? - retorqui sem saber do que ele estava falando.

-O turno acabou. Está na hora de você cumprir a sua parte na nossa troca justa, lembra?

-Ah... O nosso encontro, certo? - Tantas coisas para me preocupar e eu vou sair com o Greg - Na verdade, meu turno só acaba daqui a umas cinco ou seis horas, então, tecnicamente...

-Tecnicamente, o Grissom acabou de te devolver o seu dia de folga... Ele te liberou do turno de hoje...

-O Grissom o quê? - esbravejei inconformada.

-Acalme-se, Sara... Eu só estou dizendo o que ouvi no corredor.

Saí pelo corredor tão rapidamente quanto da última vez. Entrei na sala do meu supervisor e me vi na presença de Catherine.

Ela recolheu uma pasta de papéis que jaziam sobre a mesa e saiu evitando olhar diretamente para mim. Culpa, talvez? Não importava mais. Ao que constava, eu deveria me entender com meu supervisor agora.

-O... - ergui os braços em direção a porta por onde ela havia saído segundos antes, as palavras trancadas na garganta - ... O que... O que foi isso?

-O que? - Grissom me olhou fingindo não entender, mas isso não iria funcionar comigo.

-Ela ordena. Você obedece!

-Ela não me ordenou nada, Sara. Você não queria vir trabalhar hoje desde o começo, por que a surpresa e irritação? Está ganhando seu dia de folga.

-Só por que ela não quer que eu trabalhe nesse caso! Você não é o chefe por aqui? Eu quero o caso... comecei e agora quero concluí-lo.

-Pare de ser infantil, Sara. Vá pra casa - ele disse fazendo o que eu temia que fizesse: se aproximando.

-Então é assim que termina? - minha voz já era mais branda. Ele permaneceu em silêncio, apenas me observando e deixando que eu sentisse a sua respiração. Eu sabia que aquela conversa já havia terminado.

Não fiquei mais tempo para saber o que aconteceria depois. Não me permitiria continuar ali, sabendo que eu havia perdido. Perdido para ele. Perdido para Catherine. O que ele queria, afinal? Não podia simplesmente fechar os olhos e imaginá-lo como o ser perfeito. Não. Ele acatou aos desejos de Catherine. Ele esqueceu o que eu era! Não, eu não podia ficar ali.

_Continua..._

_**Reviwes?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Quem vai ficar com Sara?**

**Declaração: Autora é pobre, não possui CSI.**

**Nota da Autora: **_Agradecimentos a Izabella G.D., Juliana Marchert, Willow Rosemberg, __Gabii Love GRS._

_Como diz a Katy Perry: "É isso que acontece quando você acorda em Vegas!"_

**[Capítulo 6]**

Cheguei em meu apartamento muito cansada. Fui acometida por uma vontade de chorar que não tinha fim. Agarrei-me no travesseiro e forcei-o contra meu corpo. Queria que parasse de doer de qualquer maneira. Não parava. Eu não podia acreditar que estava chorando por Catherine, sempre fomos pessoas tão afastadas uma da outra... o que estava havendo comigo? Não deveria estar neste estado, uma represália de Catherine não deveria ser mais importante do que a aproximação repentina de Grissom.

Naquela noite, demorei muito a dormir. Revesei-me entre um banho frio, litros de café, artigos científicos e, finalmente, a cama. Tinha motivos de sobra para ultimamente manter-me longe dos travesseiros. Motivos que vinham me visitar toda a manhã: lembranças que pareciam nunca ir embora. E bastava fechar os olhos para vê-las novamente.

Aquela foi a pior manhã de todas: depois de sentir as chicoteadas e espancamentos do meu pai em mais um pesadelo vívido, vi minha mãe esfaqueá-lo pela enésima vez. Acordei gritando tanto que devo ter feito os vizinhos sentirem vontade de invadir meu apartamento para me fazer calar a boca. Tinha se passado apenas uma hora, então eu decidi que não tomaria mais uma caneca de café para não espantar o sono. Eu estava mais cansada do que antes de minha pequena viagem ao passado - coisa que antes eu achava impossível.

Adormeci novamente. Tive um sonho tão vívido quanto o outro, mas desta vez não doía. Era muito agradável, até. Estranhamente agradável. Sonhei que Catherine estava em meus braços. De frente para mim. Sua cabeça repousava em meu ombro, meus braços envolviam sua cintura firmemente e eu podia sentir sua respiração quente no meu pescoço. Depois, ela se afastava de meu abraço, unia minha mão a sua e seguíamos para fora do laboratório. Mais tarde, num momento e local totalmente diferente e para mim desconhecido, ela voltava aos meus braços, porém, desta vez, beijava meu pescoço sem parar... seu cheiro doce tomava conta do lugar e o calor de seu corpo era a melhor coisa que eu já havia experimentado. Olhei em seus olhos e ela estava chorando, o azul pegava fogo e, acariciando meu rosto, ela dizia: _"Não posso, Sara." _Observando a minha volta, pude ver que estava de novo no laboratório, de novo no escritório dela. Tentava perguntar o que ela queria dizer com aquela frase, o que tudo isso significava, mas nenhum som saía da minha garganta. De repente, Grissom estava me abraçando e afagando meu cabelo, mas não era tão bom quanto o cheiro dela, nem como sua pele macia. Não me parecia ser o mesmo Grissom de sempre. Enfim acordei.

O dia de folga, claro, seria mais entediante do que o previsto. Tudo parecia excessivamente normal, como se o dia anterior nunca houvesse acontecido... exceto pelo mínimo detalhe de que minha mente fervia com uma raiva quase incontrolável.

E o motivo?

Grissom.

Sempre ele.

Era sempre ele quem acabava me trazendo as emoções fortes que eu não gostava de sentir. Mesmo quando me trazia a tona o desejo que eu lutava tanto para inibir, pois este era solitário e deveria arder sozinho até que a decepção de não tê-lo junto a mim fosse mais forte e irrompesse por meu auto-controle.

Eu não esperava que ele ligasse com um pedido de desculpas... eu não esperaria nada desta vez.

Isso soaria-me triste: sem esperança, apenas o vazio. Mas não me trazia tristeza, de modo algum: minha raiva era mais forte.

Por que ele fizera isso? Simplesmente obedecer as ordens de Catherine, como se ela fosse o mais importante, como se eu fosse uma peça sobrando a ser descartada. Me machucar? Para quê? Não, eu não poderia entender. Algo estava errado, fora do lugar. Mas, o quê?

Decidi parar de pensar nisso o mais rápido que pudesse, não valia a pena. Pelo menos, não naquele momento. Grissom e Catherine ainda me deviam boas... não, ótimas explicações!

Revirei minha estante atrás de um livro que eu ainda não houvesse lido ou, pelo menos, um que fizesse algum tempo desde a última leitura. Não encontrei nem mesmo um, o que já era esperado acontecer, já que há tempos não conseguia dormir direito e encontrava nos livros uma ótima distração.

Resolvi, então, perder o máximo de tempo possível caminhando até uma livraria: apenas andando por entre as pessoas, contando os passos, olhando o movimento desordenado dos carros na rua... essas coisas costumavam me acalmar com muita eficácia. Aos poucos minha mente começava a libertar-se de tudo que a incomodasse no momento, nessa hora, qualquer coisa - por mínima que fosse - seria capaz de me chamar a atenção: a menina atravessando a rua sem olhar para os lados; o homem, desconfiado de tudo e de todos, encontrando-se com a amante; a pequena mancha de café no terno do executivo que caminhava a minha frente; o ruído de uma porta batendo; um caco de vidro na mesa de um bar; tudo.

Era uma sensação maravilhosa, até que meu pensamento vagasse para um lugar menos distante, pouco agradável. Tornara-se regra que nesses momentos eu sempre pensasse nele.

Não posso dizer que o amava. Não lembro de ter-lhe dito isso alguma vez. A única verdade absoluta aqui é a que diz _"Eu não queria que as coisas tivessem sido desse jeito"_. Nunca desejei sua morte, nem quando ele me provocava a maior dor que eu já sentira. No fundo, eu pensava que ele havia chegado ao seu limite e que aquilo era o pior que podia me acontecer. Mas ele sempre chegava em casa mais bêbado do que da última vez, me espancava mais do que da última vez - quando não fazia-me coisas piores. Contudo, eu ainda estava pronta para abraçá-lo e perdoá-lo assim que a manhã chegasse e ele prometesse que não voltaria a fazer tudo aquilo... até hoje me surpreendo com o quão fácil é verbalizar uma mentira.

As vezes, eu queria ter-lhe dito que o amava mais do que tudo e que ele era _"o melhor pai do mundo"_, apenas para poder machucá-lo depois, para poder enganá-lo... fazer-lhe sentir que para mim ele não significava nada, não valia mais do que o lixo.

Outras vezes, eu só queria que as coisas tivessem seguido seu curso, que a rotina ridícula da família Sidle não ganhasse a mínima alteração, até que eu atingisse a maioridade e pudesse fugir de lá.

Mas ele morreu e acabou com tudo... acabou com toda a família. Quem são os Sidle?

Há anos não ouço falar do meu irmão. Eu não sofri menos mudando de um abrigo para menores a outro em cada verão ou vendo minha própria mãe esfaquear o marido até a morte - aquele que eu a ouvia dizer todos os dias que amava.

Por fim, acordei do longo devaneio quando a brisa fez arder meus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Respirei fundo duas vezes antes de entrar na livraria. Percorri cada prateleira em busca de um novo integrante para minha coleção de romances policiais. Enquanto lia a sinopse de um dos livros, ouvi os passos de alguém se aproximando. Assim que virei-me, um homem alto e moreno de uniforme - o uniforme da livraria deduzi - me ofereceu ajuda:

-Procurando algo em especial, moça? - perguntou, fitando-me profundamente com seus olhos castanhos. Senti como se aquele homem estranho fosse meu amigo, alguém que merecesse mais atenção.

-Só algo que tenha mistério na trama... - eu disse incerta.

-Bem... Este aqui é ótimo, eu acabei de lê-lo ontem - começou ele, enquanto tirava o pesado livro da prateleira e entregava-me com delicadeza. Foi me contando um pouco do enredo do livro, sem nunca tirar seus olhos dos meus. Ele estava tão entusiasmado com a história que estava contando, que seus olhos brilhavam e, se não o interrompesse, eu não precisaria ler nem metade do livro para ficar especialista na história.

-Ei... Calma aí! Eu quero descobrir o final do livro sozinha... não vai ter graça se você me contar... - falei entre risos, ao tempo em que ele também começou a sorrir.

-Desculpe. Acho que me empolguei, não é?

-É, acho que sim... - continuávamos sorrindo um para o outro, desta vez sem falar nada... apenas nos olhando. O silêncio não incomodava nenhum dos dois, mesmo assim foi quebrado quando ele me perguntou:

-Você não vem muito aqui, vem?

-Não... quase sempre vou na livraria do outro lado da rua... - sinceridade é tudo: - é mais barato lá, sabia?

-Hmm... a livraria concorrente... vou falar isso pro dono daqui, talvez ele baixe os preços e você venha mais vezes.

Novamente, os sorrisos e o silêncio agradável.

-Então... vai levar o livro? Eu garanto que é ótimo! - Disse o homem com seus olhos voltando a brilhar como os de um menino pelo entusiasmo. Eu apenas acenei positivamente e começamos a caminhar até o balcão de pagamentos.

Ele acabou me acompanhando até a porta da livraria. Eu podia vê-lo sentir-se como eu me sentia: como se fôssemos amigos, mesmo tendo nos conhecido a minutos atrás. Ele hesitou quando acenei em despedida e, finalmente, falou:

-Você não me disse seu nome!

-Sara - ele sorriu e retornou:

-Douglas... Sara... Se puder esperar cinco minutos, nós poderíamos almoçar juntos... o que você acha?

-Claro... - eu estava mesmo sem planos para aquele dia e havia acabado de engolir algumas lágrimas por meu pai... uma companhia não seria tão ruim assim.

Fiquei esperando por ele do lado de fora da livraria, enquanto ele trocava seu uniforme por uma roupa mais comum. Como eu esperava, ele não tinha nenhum carro e como eu havia chegado ali a pé, fomos caminhando devagar até o restaurante mais próximo, enquanto conversávamos sobre trivialidades.

Almoçamos comida simples em um restaurante simples.

-Não vai pedir carne? - ele me perguntou.

-Sou vegetariana.

-Sério?

-É. Mas não se preocupe, não vou te chatear falando sem parar sobre _"O estilo de vida vegetariano"_ - falei entre risos.

-Eu não me chatearia com você.

O lugar já estava praticamente vazio quando finalmente pedimos um doce para a sobremesa. Estava ótima, há algum tempo eu tinha perdido o hábito da sobremesa: era sempre o gosto amargo do café a me fazer companhia para o resto da tarde.

-Então, você gosta de livros de mistério, Sara?

-Isso... eu trabalho na criminalística... admita que isso faz sentido!

Nós rimos.

-Uma tira! - disse ele, fingindo espanto e medo.

-Não, não... sou cientista forense...

-Acho que isso explica muita coisa.

-Como o quê? - perguntei-lhe.

-Bem... Você estava na sessão de livros de física antes de ir para a de mistério...

-Ah! Meu Deus! A livraria... era seu horário de almoço e eu devo estar te atrasando! - eu dizia, agitada, enquanto ele nem mexeu-se do lugar ao me explicar:

-Não se preocupe. É sábado, eu só trabalho até o meio-dia hoje. Além disso, se eu chegasse no meu trabalho a essa hora seria demitido... estamos aqui a quase três horas.

Ficamos conversando por muito tempo, de fato. Mas era incrível como nos dávamos bem... nos envolvemos de tal modo na conversa que nem vimos o tempo passar, quando percebemos estávamos tomando o café da tarde juntos.

Decidimos andar pelas ruas novamente. Fomos até a livraria do outro lado da rua de onde ele trabalhava. Ele argumentou várias vezes, mas no final acabou rendendo-se ao fato de que aquela livraria tinha melhores preços e, algumas vezes, livros mais atuais.

Quando estávamos em uma praça, no fim da tarde, meu celular tocou.

Eu sabia qual seria o nome no identificador, por isso não queria atender. Eu sabia que seria Grissom a dizer que meu dia de folga havia acabado. Era estranho, mas eu preferia ficar ali, com aquele homem que eu acabara de conhecer a ter de ir trabalhar.

Eu não queria ir para o laboratório. Não queria ir trabalhar. Ainda assim, eu o atendi:

-Alô?

-Sara, preciso de você aqui. Essa noite vamos ter muito trabalho... - começou Grissom.

-Não pode chamar algum dos garotos? Nick ou Warrick? - cortei-o.

-Eles já estão aqui. Sara, eu preciso da minha equipe toda hoje e você sabe que é parte importante dela.

Suspirei pesarosamente e perdi a luta mais uma vez:

-Está bem. Chego aí em quinze minutos.

Ao desligar o celular, senti o olhar decepcionado de Douglas sobre mim.

-Acho que o nosso passeio acabou, não é? - ele disse, chegando mais perto.

Cruzei os braços sobre o peito fugindo do frio, enquanto acenava positivamente com um pedido de desculpas no olhar.

A brisa começava a se transformar em vento gelado e as rua estavam ficando vazias naquele lado da cidade.

-Tudo bem. Você vai pra casa, agora? Eu posso te acompanhar, se você quiser... quer dizer... você sabe, é perigoso andar sozinha a essa hora...

-Claro... - normalmente eu teria dispensado a oferta, mas eu gostava tanto da sua companhia que acabei aceitando. Podia até ser egoísmo da minha parte, mas eu me sentia longe de tudo perto dele... longe do trabalho, longe do Grissom ou da Catherine, longe até de mim mesma. Eu era apenas Sara e nada mais.

Ele me emprestou seu casaco e me acompanhou até a frente do edifício onde eu morava.

-Bem... foi um prazer conhecê-la, Sara.

-Foi um prazer te conhecer, Douglas.

Não houve o mínimo tempo para objeções. Quando percebi suas mãos já contornavam minha cintura, aproximando-me mais dele. Seus lábios se aproximaram dos meus devagar, pedindo permissão e, então, nossas línguas se entrelaçavam numa sincronia muito singular: lenta e profunda.

Meus braços envolveram seu pescoço, enquanto nossos corpos comprimiam-se.

Ele tinha o cheiro do meu pai, mas estranhamente não me causava nenhuma repulsa. Era doce e gentil.

Quando nos afastamos em busca de oxigênio, olhei em seus olhos na penumbra do anoitecer. Percebi o que eu estava fazendo. Eu o estava usando. Me senti mais egoísta do que nunca. Eu queria fugir da realidade e desta vez eu estava usando Douglas.

Senti desprezo por mim mesma.

Afastei-me de seus braços e não olhei mais em seus olhos.

-Eu... eu preciso mesmo ir... estão me chamando no trabalho...

-Tudo bem - ele me respondeu.

Quando comecei a tirar o casaco para devolvê-lo, ele interrompeu-me:

-Não. Fique com ele... você sabe onde me encontrar se quiser devolver.

Douglas começou a se afastar e, por fim, virou as costas e sumiu na escuridão.

_"Se quiser devolver." _Frase reconfortante, mas que só fez eu me sentir mais desprezível.

_**Reviews?**_

_N/A: "Douglas"... marquem bem este moço que ele é importante na história... Por quê? Eu explico nos próximos capítulos._

_Táh! Eu sei... vocês devem estar se perguntando: "Mas o que cargas d'água significa isso? Essa garota enlouqueceu! Quem é esse cara?" ... Calminha aí! A verdade é que a resposta para suas perguntas está neste mesmo capítulo... leia os detalhes, CSI!_

_Ah! E lembre do que o Grissom disse:_

_"As aparência enganam?"_

_"Elas podem matar!"_

_Obrigada por ler!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Quem vai ficar com Sara?**

**Declaração: CSI não me pertence.**

**Nota da Autora: **_Ok! Ok! Eu sei que demorei, mas se quiserem culpar alguém, culpem meus professores! Sabem como é, néh? Época de prova..._

_Ho ho! Mais um capítulo (finalmente!)... Como sabem, eu estou sempre grata pelos reviews... continuem a mandá-los, me motivam de maneira assustadora!_

_Bem, quanto ao capítulo... tirem suas próprias conclusões (e não esqueçam de me contar!)._

_"Se algum dia disserem que fui embora sem mencionar seu nome, acredite, pois cansei de esperar por alguém que sei que não virá." (Reação em Cadeia)_

**[Capítulo 7]**

Não sei por que eu ainda o obedeço! Ele faz tudo errado! Todos eles fazem... De qualquer maneira, Grissom é meu chefe, não há como fugir disso - pelo menos por enquanto eu não quero fugir disso. Sendo assim, ele me chama e eu o atendo... mesmo quando estou em um encontro.

Definitivamente eu não deveria chamar de "encontro" o que acabou de acontecer. Foi mais como uma catástrofe emocional. Eu usei Douglas para me distrair em um momento de angústia e agora não sei o que sinto.

Uma mistura de raiva, mágoa e desejo me confundem, fazendo meus olhos inundarem e arderem quando o vento da janela do carro bate com violência na superfície molhada pelas lágrimas. Minhas mãos agarram-se ao volante com tanta veemência que o sangue não pode mais circular direito por elas.

Sinto raiva de mim mesma, por tê-lo usado daquela maneira e, ainda assim, desejar que ele continue ao meu lado. Eu não estou em meu juízo perfeito, uma pessoa no seu juízo perfeito não se contradiz dessa maneira... pelo menos, não sinceramente!

O velocímetro começou a subir muito rapidamente, minha visão era embaçada pelas lágrimas que eu tentava, a muito custo, segurar. Mesmo assim, eu pressionava o acelerador cada vez mais, ignorando completamente meu bom-senso.

Meu estômago não suportou mais do que isso.

Pisei no freio subitamente e saltei para fora do carro o mais rápido que podia.

Não foi rápido o suficiente.

No instante seguinte, estava com os joelhos sobre o asfalto, as costas curvadas em direção ao acostamento e vomitando. Meu estômago estava tão confuso quanto eu. É engraçado como, as vezes, ele se irrita tanto comigo e tão pouco com os criminosos frios e calculistas que tenho de enfrentar diariamente.

Enquanto via o conteúdo de minha última refeição espalhado pela calçada, ouvi alguns gritos e risos. Eu ainda estava um pouco desnorteada, de modo que os sons pareciam apenas algo muito distante.

Quando finalmente consegui ficar em pé mais uma vez, estreitei os olhos para uma iluminação opaca vinda do outro lado da rua deserta. Era um pequeno bar - não achava que ainda existisse esse tipo de estabelecimento neste lado de Las Vegas, a cidade foi tomada por cassinos luxuosos, quem diria que eu fosse encontrar um bar assim nessa cidade?

Tranquei meu carro e atravessei a rua.

Os risos tornaram-se mais altos a medida que eu me aproximava do bar. Um misto de deboches e gracejos.

Minha cabeça ainda parecia dar voltas sem sair do lugar, mas meu estômago já estava fazendo as pazes comigo. Isso deveria bastar. A única coisa em que pensei no momento foi na bebida e em como meu organismo estava parecendo se recuperar rapidamente apenas com a menção ao álcool.

Escolhi uma mesa vazia e um tanto isolada das demais. Logo o garçom repousou uma garrafa de cerveja juntamente com um copo de vidro transparente sobre a toalha quadriculada encardida.

Me esqueci completamente de qualquer compromisso. O trabalho, as pessoas, os problemas. Tudo, enfim, começava a estar cada vez mais distante. Quanto mais eu bebia, mais distante de mim mesma e eu estranhamente sentia que isso era bom. Bom o bastante. Como eu havia prometido que seria minha vida depois que minha mãe foi enviada para uma clínica psiquiátrica, pois, como eu pensava, nada poderia ser pior do que ter sua família tirada de você... Mas cada momento da vida representa um estágio diferente da construção de nosso caráter, do estado de nossa alma. Em momento algum digo que a dor que vivenciei naquela noite, no bar, foi pior ou melhor do que perder meus próprios pais, mas cada dor é diferente e não podemos julgar... a perspectiva pela qual vemos os fatos está em constante mutação conforme o tempo passa. Não posso menosprezar nada do que já senti em vida.

Custaram-me ainda alguns dólares a mais, gastos em bebidas, para que começasse a ficar com a visão distorcida... distorcida como meus pensamentos diante da realidade... A quem eu poderia enganar? Eu estava realmente bêbada. Completamente embriagada.

As pessoas já confundiam-se entre si, eu já não enxergava um palmo a frente do nariz sem que tudo parecesse tão embaçado quanto um para-brisas num dia de temporal. Mas a figura que se desenhou na porta do bar naquele momento era inconfundível. Eu poderia beber mais dez copos que, ainda assim, a reconheceria.

Catherine Willows.

Seu rosto abrigando os expressivos olhos azuis que eu sempre lembraria e que me fitavam intensamente. Seu queixo moveu-se, separando os lábios quase que imperceptivelmente em sinal de espanto. Acho que foi a partir dai que percebi que eu não deveria ser vista naquele estado. Não por ela ou qualquer colega de trabalho, pelo menos.

Ela certamente contaria a Grissom e o simples ato de pensar nisso me revoltou profundamente. Por muito tempo me enganei, dizendo que, naquela ocasião, ela me irritara com sua conversa e seus repentinos cuidados - que, para mim, não faziam o menor sentido. Puro engano. Quando ela chegou, quando me disse cada uma daquelas coisas, eu sabia que já estava muito irritada... porém, irritada comigo mesma, por deixar que aquilo acontecesse novamente, por me perder em um vício que só me faria mal. E o pior: eu sabia disso. Sabia que a culpada de tudo aquilo era somente eu, mas, mesmo assim, me negava a admitir tal fato.

Catherine não tinha nada a ver com aquilo tudo. Era apenas mais uma pessoa em missão inútil: consertar o que já se quebrara havia tanto tempo que os restos já haviam se acostumado a viver assim.

Contudo, iniciou mesmo assim sua caminhada altiva em minha direção. A cada passo que enterrava no chão, ela lançava-me em seu abismo de reprovação e condolência.

Sentou-se ao meu lado e empurrou o copo e as garrafas para outro extremo da mesa.

-O que você faz aqui? - perguntou-me.

-Não parece óbvio?

-Sara, achei que tinha parado com isso...

-Olha Catherine... Eu tenho certeza que você deve ter algo muito melhor pra fazer do que ficar sentindo pena de mim, enquanto me dá uma lição de moral... Por isso, me deixe em paz!

-O que é isso? Você prefere que eu lhe acompanhe em um drink? Bem... me desculpe, mas acho que você já acabou com toda a bebida do bar! - retrucou com sarcasmo.

Virei o rosto em sua direção, olhando-a diretamente pela primeira vez desde que sentou-se ao meu lado.

-Sara, você tem que parar de agir como uma adolescente mimada e inconsequente! As vezes, parece até que você pensa que suas ações não interferem na vida de ninguém...

-Ah sim! - eu a interrompi bruscamente - Então, será que pode me dizer em qual vida interfiro tanto? Você não sabe com quem está falando! - disse, jogando as mãos para o alto em descrédito. A essa altura, eu já gritava e podia perceber alguns olhares surpresos a minha volta... mas, afinal, por que olhavam tanto? Os idiotas estavam tão bêbados quanto eu!

-Você é que está confusa demais pra enxergar... - disse-me ela, com sua voz suave e quase sussurrada em meu ouvido, quando aproximou-se mais de mim. A melhor coisa de que ainda posso me lembrar daquela noite, é seu cheiro. Um cheiro doce e enjoativo, mas inebriante e envolvente. Também lembro-me de que ela nunca mais usou aquele perfume, assim como eu nunca mais o senti em outra mulher.

Minha respiração tornou-se irregular e ela se afastou alguns centímetros. Eu, inesperadamente, queria aquela aproximação mais uma vez... mas também sabia quem então ela era... ela era minha inimiga. Em minha desequilibrada mente bêbada, ela era o inimigo... aquela que aproximava-se demais e me fazia ansiar tanto para um pequeno segundo, me deixando sem escudos e com as armas abaixadas.

Da maneira mais brusca que encontrei, fui logo me levantando da cadeira. Após jogar um maço de dinheiro sobre a mesa - a quantidade que cobriria a minha consumação e, talvez, deixasse algum troco -, rumei até a porta do bar tropeçando e tombando em algumas cadeiras e mesas que pareciam atravessar meu caminho o tempo todo.

Eu estava muito tonta. Não conseguia manter os passos em linha reta, tampouco desviar de qualquer coisa ou qualquer um que atravessasse meu caminho. Mas eu era rápida. Sempre fui, quando precisava fugir de uma ameaça em potencial ao meu espaço pessoal.

Em meio a tanto barulho, eu só podia ouvir e prestar atenção em uma coisa: seus passos apressados atrás de mim. Catherine alcançou-me quando chegamos próximo ao meu carro. Segurou meu braço com firmeza, pedindo repetidamente que eu esperasse, que a ouvisse. Quando me virei para fitar mais uma vez o brilho inquietante de seus olhos azuis, não pude conter as lágrimas raivosas que marejavam meus olhos. Uma tontura forte demais me acometeu. A última memória que tive, foi de cair desmaiada em seus braços, deslisando a pele úmida da bochecha no tecido áspero de sua blusa.

Senti minhas pálpebras queimarem sob uma luz muito forte.

Sol.

Bloqueando a claridade que banhava meu rosto com uma das mãos, pude abrir os olhos vagarosamente, tentando me lembrar o por quê exato de eu estar ali... ou, então, onde era "ali".

A cortina estava aberta e a luz do Sol atravessava o vidro transparente, mas, deitada como eu estava, só podia ver o azul do céu sem nuvens. Assim que tentei levantar, minha cabeça deu uma pista crucial para o que havia acontecido, doeu tanto que eu só tinha duas alternativas: enxaqueca ou ressaca. Eu não tinha enxaquecas.

Aos poucos as lembranças do que havia acontecido na noite anterior foram surgindo como um filme em minha mente.

Catherine Willows.

Corri os olhos pelo quarto. As paredes eram cor-de-rosa, assim como toda a decoração; alguns bichos de pelúcia sobre a cômoda; uma mochila e uns lápis-de-cor espalhados sobre uma mesinha. Era um quarto de criança.

Senti uma mão pequena puxando minha camisa insistentemente. Com a dificuldade imposta por uma ressaca, virei-me na cama. Me deparei com uma menina de cabelos loiros - quase brancos -, usando um pijama tão claro quanto sua pele e com mais um animalzinho de pelúcia em suas mãos.

-Olha! Um Umpa-lumpa! - Brinquei, enquanto bocejava.

Ela riu baixinho.

-A mamãe disse que você não estava bem! - Mamãe? Agora sim, eu tinha uma ideia do que havia acontecido. Eu devia estar no quarto de Lindsay.

-Disse, é? - lancei um olhar a minha volta novamente. Ela estava lá.

Catherine repousava sobre a poltrona aos pés da cama. Agora ela acordava tão lentamente quanto eu havia acordado antes. Esfregou a mão esquerda num dos dos olhos e, então, exibiu o azul sonolento.

-Ah... Lindsay... - ela começou a procurar as palavras - ...vá para o seu quarto... quer dizer... volte para o meu quarto...

-Mas, mamãe! Eu quero ajudar a cuidar da Sara! - retrucou a pequena.

-Não... não! Faça o que eu estou mandando! Daqui a pouco eu vou fazer o seu café-da-manhã. Anda... vai logo...

Lindsay saiu do quarto resmungando um pouco, mas acabou obedecendo a mãe.

Catherine sentou ao meu lado na cama, esforcei-me para fazer o mesmo apesar da dor de cabeça. Ficamos ali, em silêncio por alguns minutos, cada uma de nós procurando algo a ser dito sem, no entanto, achar a palavra certa.

-Você desmaiou, bebeu demais... então, eu te trouxe pra cá, onde eu podia cuidar de você... - baixei os olhos, me sentindo culpada.

-O quarto da sua filha...

-Ela não dorme aqui quase nunca, não se preocupe... ela dorme comigo praticamente toda a noite...

-Desculpe... - falei, com muito custo, olhando diretamente em seus olhos. Foi apenas um sussurro.

Ela começou a ofegar, como se, pra ela, essa simples palavra pesasse tanto quanto para mim. Num impulso, aproximei meu rosto do seu. Enterrei uma das mãos em seus cabelos, enquanto afagava-lhe o rosto com a outra. Rocei suavemente meus lábios nos seus. Com calma, lentamente, até que ela conseguiu agarrar entre seus dentes meu lábio inferior, puxando-o mais para si. Foi então que dei entrada a sua língua num beijo fervoroso e quente. Catherine beijou-me como se não precisasse de oxigênio, ofegando muito a cada pequeno intervalo entre nossos lábios. Com sede e desejo deixou-se viajar até meu pescoço, nunca quebrando o contato entre nós.

-Um sonho... meu sonho lindo... - ronronava ela em meu pescoço.

-Mamãe! Você não vem preparar o café? Eu estou com fome! - era Lindsay gritando da cozinha.

Num súbito momento de lucidez e consciência, deixamos nossos lábios longe um do outro. Ela me encarava com ansiedade enquanto dizia:

-Desculpe...

-É sua filha... eu é que sou a intrusa... - ela riu delicadamente.

Catherine levantou-se e rumou para a cozinha.

Senti meu celular vibrar em meu bolso.

-Alô?

-Sara, onde você se meteu? Precisamos de você aqui! Você não apareceu a noite toda! Aconteceu alguma coisa? Está doente? - era Grissom do outro lado da linha. De novo.

Droga. O que iria dizer pra ele? Que passei a noite em um bar, bebendo até ficar inconsciente?

-Ah! Grissom... Desculpe, tive um imprevisto. Ainda precisa de mim? Eu posso chegar aí em quinze minutos, se quiser.

-Claro, venha para o laboratório. Eu ainda preciso de você aqui, principalmente agora com a minha equipe reduzida. Não demore muito, certo?

-Claro. Quinze minutos e eu estou chegando.

Desliguei. Levantei depressa, o que me fez sentir uma fisgada mais forte na cabeça. Tentei arrumar minha roupa para que não parecesse tão amarrotada, mas não tive sucesso. Não adiantava. De qualquer maneira eu teria de passar em casa e tomar um bom banho. Não chegaria em quinze minutos.

Atravessei o corredor. Chegando a cozinha vi Catherine servindo cereal para sua filha. Tratava a menina com tanto cuidado, tanto carinho. Foi uma cena que, por mais que eu não quisesse ou não tivesse tempo, tive de parar para assistir. Tudo o que eu não tive.

-Você está melhor? A mamãe disse que você tinha que descansar um pouco mais - Lindsay sorria enquanto falava. Sorri-lhe de volta.

-Catherine... Grissom me chamou, então... eu acho que...

-Tudo bem - suspirou tristemente - ele deve estar precisando de ajuda... Só acho que você devia descansar um pouco mais.

-Parece que é trabalho urgente... ele falou alguma coisa sobre a equipe estar reduzida, eu não entendi muito bem...

-Claro. Você... quer carona até a sua casa?

-Não precisa - caminhei até a porta. Antes de sair, virei-me e disse: - Catherine?

-Sim?

-Obrigada!

Ela acenou em positividade uma vez e eu sai.

Durante todo o trajeto - da casa de Catherine para a minha casa e, depois, para o laboratório - não conseguia parar de pensar naquela hora anterior. Ter me acordado na casa da loira, tê-la beijado... tudo aquilo me parecia estranhamente certo. Me flagrei sorrindo algumas vezes enquanto pensava nela, em sua boca, sua pele, suas carícias. Nada que pudesse ser explicado.

Quando cheguei até o laboratório, encontrei Greg e sua incomum carranca no estacionamento.

-O que foi, Greg? Todo esse mau-humor não é só por que agente não saiu, é?

-Ha ha! Muito engraçado, Sidle. E, não, não é por isso. Eu sei que você vai honrar o nosso trato - arqueei uma sobrancelha, enquanto ele falava.

-O que foi, então?

-A Catherine acabou de ir embora.

-Ir embora? Mas ela estava em casa até meia-hora atrás!

-Não, Sara! Ela foi embora! Se demitiu! Veio aqui, se despediu de todo mundo, disse que ia mudar para outra cidade com a Lindsay e foi embora!

Meio minuto se passou até que ele voltasse a falar. Eu estava perplexa demais para emitir qualquer som.

-Toma. Ela deixou isso comigo e disse que era pra te entregar - disse Greg, estendendo um pedaço de papel dobrado na minha direção - E antes que você comece, eu já vou avisando que eu não li, tá legal? Ela disse que era pessoal.

Agarrei o papel.

Desdobrei-o.

Nele, eu li as seguintes palavras:

_"Se eu tivesse apenas uma certeza de que você seria minha de verdade... Só assim, eu ficaria."_

_Continua..._

**N/A.: **_O que acharam eihn?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Quem vai ficar com Sara?**

**Declaração: CSI não me pertence.**

**Nota da Autora:**_ Muito obrigada pelos reviews, gente! Mais um capítulo pra vocês..._

**[Capítulo 8]**

Naquele momento, olhando para o pedaço de papel sem realmente enxergar alguma coisa, um pequeno filme atravessou minha mente como um raio rasga o céu nublado clareando-o com um relampejar assustador. Todos os gestos, as conversas e até mesmo as lágrimas de Catherine que rolavam livremente pelo seu rosto dias antes... Tudo começou a fazer sentido... clareava-se também. Um ínfimo sentido para cada uma de suas palavras ácidas. Mas por quê? Por que Catherine fizera todas aquelas coisas? Por que preferiu ser minha inimiga? Era o que eu não compreendia e confesso que até hoje não entendo, apenas aceito de forma dolorosa o tempo que perdemos. Mas, de qualquer maneira, foi uma experiência a ser vivida... por mais indesejável que fosse.

Das coisas que menos faziam sentido - ou que não faziam sentido algum -, a mais intrigante era que, mesmo depois de termos nos beijado ela resolveu ir embora. E, tão rápido quanto veio, a arrogância e a confiança de que toda aquela situação girava ao meu redor foi embora quando a sombra da insegurança voltou a passos largos e firmes, me dizendo que ela devia ter algo muito mais importante para se preocupar do que uma mulher que, diante de um problema, afoga-se no álcool. Eu não conseguia mais me desvencilhar da ideia de que não significara nada. "Eu" não significava mais nada. "Nós" não significávamos mais nada.

Eu não a amava. Era simples e direto.

Claro que eu não era insensível ao ponto de não sentir nada por ela. Eu sentia.

Sentia por Catherine algo diferente de amor... era mais latente, talvez mais inflamado; como uma chama que se sabe que vai apagar em algum momento, basta um pouco de vento ou um pouco de água, mas não era de modo algum, algo a ser esquecido tão rápido... além disso, era profundo, era importante para mim. O que eu sentia, não me faria chorar por Catherine, pelo contrário: eu apenas seria capaz de sorrir por cada lembrança que naquele instante era tão recente, até parecia palpável e, no entanto, inebriava-me como um sonho bom. Pensei que não haveriam de existir sonhos melhores do que aqueles. Sonhos que sonhamos acordados. Sonhos que parecem tão próximos, mesmo estando distantes. Pensei, também - e com certa tristeza, eu admito - , que eu nunca havia tido um verdadeiro sonho bom, que eu nunca havia tido uma "Boa Noite!", nunca dormira "com os anjos" ou dormira "com Deus".

Com ela era completamente diferente. Não precisava chorar ao lembrar de seus sorrisos ou até mesmo de suas carrancas. Tive o desejo súbito de tê-la em meus braços, de beijar sua boca novamente, desta vez, com mais paixão do que havia feito de manhã, no quarto de Lindsay. Tive a vontade inesperada de avançar sobre o seu corpo como se me pertencesse desde que nasceu e que só agora eu tomava consciência de tal fato.

-Hei! Sara! Você está bem? - Greg me acordou dos meus pensamentos que tornavam-se cada vez mais "impróprios", produzindo uma resposta real no meu próprio corpo.

-Ah... O que foi, Greg?

-Perguntei se você está bem. Você estava com uma cara...

-Ah... Desculpe, eu só... só estava aqui pensando...

-Sério? Você estava pensando? - interrompeu-me com sarcasmo.

-Não é engraçado, Greg - retruquei com um olhar reprovador o suficiente para que ele voltasse a sua expressão séria... bem... quase séria, afinal, ele é o Greg, não é mesmo? Acho que pedir um pouco de maturidade a ele é algo inatingível - E então? É só isso?

-Só isso o quê?

-Foi só o que ela deixou? Só esse papel? Nenhum telefone ou endereço? Nada?

-Eu estava esperando que _você _me dissesse isso, afinal foi pra você que ela deixou um bilhete! E aí? O que ela te disse? Não te deixou o endereço?

-Não... aqui não tem nenhum endereço...

-Ora... se ela não te deixou o endereço, então, o que é que tem escrito aí? - com essas palavras Greg aproximou-se para tentar espionar o que havia sido escrito para mim. Puxei a mão num solavanco e ele quase caiu com a cara no chão.

-Não, não! Esquece! Não me leve a mal, mas não é da sua conta, Greg.

-E desde quando você fica de segredinhos com a Catherine? Ah... já sei, vocês duas estão namorando, é isso?

-De onde você tirou essa ideia maluca?

-Do mesmo lugar que todo mundo, ora! Cai na real, Sara! Todo mundo já percebeu que a Catherine gosta de você! E não me diga que não sabia! Não é você a CSI? Devia ser a primeira a ter notado!

"Todo mundo".

Parei a pensar. Perplexa.

O que acontecera não parecia ser algo de momento, tampouco parecia ser algo explícito. Pelo menos para mim - e levando em grave consideração minha "vasta" experiência com pessoas, não era de se surpreender que eu não houvesse notado alguma coisa diferente antes.

-Sara! - mais uma vez eu era acordada de meus pensamentos, desta vez, por uma voz que eu atenderia por mais ocupada que estivesse. Grissom.

Virei-me para trás e avistei ele, bem a porta do laboratório. Seus olhos brilhavam por trás dos óculos.

-Sara, até que enfim veio! O que aconteceu? Ficou doente? Onde você estava?

-Grissom, acho que ela não pode responder ao interrogatório sem um advogado - falou Greg e eu não pude evitar um sorriso tímido.

Antes que Grissom o repreendesse ou desse importância demais a brincadeira, comecei a lhe falar:

-Eu tive alguns imprevistos... um mal-estar. Acabei passando a noite na casa da Catherine - Meias verdades que salvaram-me a conduta. Greg me fuzilou com seu olhar conspirativo, mas tentei continuar sem dar-lhe muita atenção: - O que aconteceu? Me disseram que ela foi embora. Pra onde? Por quê?

-Ficou doente? Mas está bem agora, não está? Se não estiver volte para casa, Sara - me pareceu que ele não havia prestado qualquer atenção as minhas últimas palavras. Seu tom preocupado me comoveu, principalmente por que ele não devia-me preocupação, por que eu não merecia sua comoção.

-Não... Agora eu estou bem. Como eu disse, passei a noite na casa da Cath... já tomei uns remédios - de fato, os beijos daquela loira foram um remédio e tanto!

-Estava na casa da Catherine? Por quê? - se eu não o conhecesse tão bem, poderia até dizer que vi uma ponta de ciúme em seus olhos... mas eu o conhecia bem e aquilo não era nada, apenas mais uma enganação.

-Encontrei ela por acaso... Mas você tinha me dito que precisava de mim, que tínhamos trabalho duro. O que estamos fazendo aqui fora, afinal? - ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e deu um passo para o lado, abrindo espaço para que eu passasse.

_Continua..._

_N/A.: Nada muito impactante, porém necessário._

_E agora... Reviews?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Quem vai ficar com Sara?**

**Declaração: CSI não me pertence.**

**N/A.:**_ Desculpem a megademora, foram semanas difíceis por aqui... Mais um capítulo pra vocês, obrigada pelos reviews, tentarei não atrasar o próximo capítulo, ok?_

**[Capítulo 9]**

Eu andava pelo laboratório em um rítimo lento que logo me fez perceber o real motivo pelo qual eu analisava cada canto ínfimo de cada uma das salas. Eu procurava por Catherine. Em minha mente, eu ainda esperava ver aquela linda mulher atravessar o meu caminho com os brilhantes olhos arregalados evidenciando uma irritação repentina por algo que eu tivesse feito de errado - ou que ela pensasse que eu tivesse feito errado. Mas ela não estava lá. Não estava em lugar algum e, por mais que quisesse, não conseguia me convencer de que ela havia ido embora e me deixado esperando por qualquer reação ao nosso último encontro. Me deixou esperando por algo mais, algo que eu não entedia o porquê, mas queria de qualquer maneira.

Tive a certeza de que quanto mais eu tentasse, menos eu conseguiria me concentrar no trabalho a ser feito naquela manhã. Um arrepio lançava-se sobre minha pele cada vez que eu lembrava de como nossos corpos estiveram tão próximos, do quanto seus lábios eram macios e da maneira como minhas mãos percorriam-lhe o corpo. Eu ansiava por mais e sabia que não poderia ter. Por um momento, senti uma angústia ao pensar que, mais uma vez, eu agarrava-me a um sonho, algo que eu julgava ser impossível e talvez fosse exatamente por isso que eu desejava tanto... por parecer tão inalcançável; assim eu poderia tomar distância de tudo que era real, foi o que fiz escondendo-me em meu trabalho e depois procurando por Grissom - alguém que eu sabia que iria me rejeitar ou fugir enquanto pudesse.

- Oi, Sara! Pensei que você não viria mais! - ouvi a voz de Warrick atrás de mim, enquanto andava pelo corredor do laboratório e me virei imediatamente.

- Oi, Warrick! Acabei tendo alguns imprevistos e me atrasei...

- Mas está tudo bem? - perguntou um pouco preocupado

- A-ham... - menti. Como poderia estar tudo bem? Catherine foi embora sem deixar pistas, Grissom não parava de agir estranhamente e, para completar, tínhamos um caso realmente difícil para resolver - bem, pelo menos, foi essa a ideia que eu tive... pela urgência com que me chamaram, esse devería ser um caso de carreira!

- Então? Ouvi dizer por aí que a Cath te deixou uma carta... Ela te disse pra onde ia?

- Caramba! Não dá pra ter uma vida particular nesse laboratório, eihn? - falei mesclando irritação e um riso discreto. Ele curvou os lábios em um sorriso também.

- Desculpe! É que o Greg me disse que ela tinha te deixado uma carta, pensei que ela pudesse ter te dito pra onde ia.

- Não, ela não me disse nada... não foi uma carta, foi só um bilhete... Acho que ela queria se despedir de mim, mas não tinha tempo pra esperar até que eu chegasse no laboratório...

- Mas o Greg falou que você passou a noite na casa dela... - fui pega na mentira, acho que fiquei tão vermelha quanto a camiseta que estava usando. Certo, acho que esse é o momento em que eu gaguejo qualquer desculpa esfarrapada para terminar a conversa e sair do local o mais rápido possível. Felizmente, Grissom apareceu como que pela divina providência e acabou com o assunto quando começou a falar de trabalho.

- Warrick, você tem um homicídio na Las Vegas Boulevard. O Brass já está no local. Leve o Nick com você e tente não demorar muito...

- Ei, espera aí, cara! Não se pode apressar um artista! - Warrick contestou a recomendação de rapidez com uma brincadeira, ao que foi respondido com aspereza por seu chefe:

- Warrick, eu tenho muitos casos em andamento que, a propósito, estão atrasados e minha equipe está reduzida. - Grissom soltou toda a informação em um único fôlego, depois completou com o desafio cruzando seus olhos: - Você e o Nick vão cuidar da parte da Catherine por enquanto. Acha que podem fazer isso?

- É claro que sim! - respondeu rapidamente, enquanto Grissom virava-se em minha direção para declarar:

- Sara, você é minha - não pude deixar de franzir o cenho ao ver Warrick atrás de Gil com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Ah... a-ham... mm... - para não perder o costume, a resposta veio demorada e com um _"sutil" _toque de nervosismo. Por que isso sempre acontecia quando ele estava perto ou quando falava dessa maneira? Aliás, por que raios ele falava dessa maneira? Droga, será que eu nunca iria me livrar disso?

Grissom girou nos calcanhares e seguiu o caminho para sua sala, Warrick fez a mesma coisa indo para sua cena de crime; enquanto eu ficava para trás, sentindo o relaxamento instantâneo em meus músculos após mais um momento de fraqueza.

O próximo passo para um dia normal era trabalhar - ou, pelo menos, tentar trabalhar -, por isso segui o rastro de Gil pelo corredor até chegar a sala dele. Antes de chegar ao meu destino, ainda tive um pensamento muito racional para um dia como aquele:

_"Preciso pensar em uma desculpa muito melhor para o motivo do bilhete de Catherine."_

Estávamos sentados um a frente do outro quando Grissom começou a estipular o que faríamos durante o dia todo e, talvez, durante a noite também.

- Hoje começamos com o caso da garota estuprada, Alice. Lembra-se?

- Como eu me esquecería? Era meu dia de folga, lembra? Isso sempre acontece, meus dias de folga são sempre memoráveis ou desastrosos...

- Sabe o que isso quer dizer? - ele interrompeu-me.

- Que eu devo me trancar num convento antes que eu cause maiores danos a população? - brinquei.

- Que deve dar mais margem para a estatística - disse sorrindo - Tire mais dias de folga.

A surpresa me atingiu como uma flecha. Isso veio da única pessoa que conheço com uma vida social inferior a minha? Então, foi a minha vez de rir... não apenas rir, eu quase gargalhei.

- Ok... Quem é você e o quê você fez com o Grissom?

Parei de rir quando ele pareceu um tanto desapontado.

- Só estou dizendo que todos nós precisamos de uma fuga de vez em quando... - disse ele.

- É... mas eu não simpatizo muito com montanhas-russas, você sabe...

- Podemos ir a outro lugar - ele ofereceu, como se fosse um convite casual que estivesse acostumado a fazer.

- Podemos? - indaguei, com as sobrancelhas erguidas demonstrando todo o ceticismo que convinha aquela situação.

- Sim. Podemos - disse com satisfação e um pouco de insegurança, depois, conclui com uma condição digna de Grissom: - Depois que terminarmos esse caso, podemos jantar, talvez.

Meu suspiro fugiu mesclado com um leve curvar em meus lábios num sorriso sincero e, logo após, a resposta:

- Sim. Podemos.

Eu sabia que estava caindo em minhas próprias armadilhas mais uma vez, mas não podia evitar. Era como se eu estivesse esperando por aquele momento há tanto tempo que o simples fato de ele acontecer já era extasiante; não importando o como, o por quê ou qualquer razão lógica para tudo aquilo. Eu me sentiria a mais vitoriosa das pessoas, independente da condição dos acontecimentos; eu era como um atleta que treina anos esperando pelos impagáveis e insubstituíveis minutos da competição. Era o que eu queria, não era? Bem... parecia que eu finalmente havia conseguido; mesmo que isso me custasse não abrir os olhos para a realidade.

_**Reviews?**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Quem vai ficar com Sara?**

**Declaração: CSI não me pertence.**

**N/A.: **_E aí? Alguém, por um acaso, olhou o Supercine no sábado (02/10)? Ah, vai... não me digam que foi só eu quem reparou que a "Ema", mulher do protagonista, era a Marg Helgenberger!_

**N/A.²: **_Como sempre, muitíssimo obrigada a quem deixou reviews! E eu sei que atrasei um dia, mas é que eu estava trabalhando no fim de semana... deem um desconto, vai..._

**[Capítulo 10]**

- Certo. O que sabemos sobre o caso da garota estuprada? - perguntei.

- O suficiente para prendermos Thomas Parcker temporariamente como um suspeito, mas ainda não o suficiente para acusarmos ele pelo estupro da garota... - Grissom começou a explicar com seu tom descontraído; essa era uma tarefa comum, é incrível como, depois de um tempo, até a mais aterrorizante das violências pode tornar-se algo comum.

- Mas encontramos o sêmen dele nela... - argumentei.

- Sim; e isso prova que os dois tiveram algum tipo de atividade sexual juntos, mas não prova que ele a estuprou. O máximo que podemos conseguir é um mandato de busca para a casa dele, podemos prendê-lo temporariamente, como eu disse, e contar com o fator humano: se a vítima reconhecer Thomas Parcker como seu agressor, então a promotoria leva o caso a julgamento...

- Mas? - interrompi-o.

- Como você sabe que tem um "_mas"_? - indagou ele, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Você sempre tem um _"mas"_, Grissom - ele lançou um meio sorriso e continuou seu discurso:

- _Mas_ Alice Gray, a nossa vítima, permanece em estado de choque desde o incidente. É provável que os médicos aconselhem a mãe a não deixá-la fazer o reconhecimento do suspeito.

**- **E estão certos... - murmurei, lembrando-me do meu pórprio passado com uma pontada de dor.

- Brass já está tentando conseguir um mandato de busca para a casa do suspeito e um mandato de prisão preventiva. Acho que não vai demorar... - continuou ele, como se não percebesse meus comentários paralelos. Ainda assim, o interrompi por algo que estava óbvio:

- Grissom, você não acha que está tudo perfeito demais?

- Perfeito? O que você quer dizer?

- O sêmen foi encontrado, de modo que chegamos a um suspeito, mas não a um culpado já que parece não ter havido a relação sexual, não violenta pelo menos; a garota não conta nada sobre o crime... quer dizer, a reação natural é que em algum momento ela vá sentir raiva, não é? Nós não temos nada para incriminá-lo, no entanto, as coisas parecem ser tão simples...

- Não se engane, Sara. Parece simples, mas não é. A cena do crime e o exame do corpo de delito só nos apontou uma direção e, mesmo assim, pode não estar correta...

- Esse cara sabe como limpar as provas... - murmurei, concluindo a linha de pensamento.

- É, ele sabe. O que nos leva a Thomas Parcker novamente. Ele é reincidente e, se bem me lembro, muito inteligente também.

Passaram-se mais alguns segundos; em que ficamos apenas trocando olhares, pensativos; então, Brass invadiu a sala e jogou sobre a mesa uma pasta amarela recheada de papéis.

- Aqui. São os mandatos de busca e prisão preventiva que me pediram. Podemos começar a festa? Sinto que esse caso vai ser moleza, esses caras entregam a si próprios, é só ver um relatório do DNA e a ameaça de alguns anos na prisão... - começou Brass, com seu tom entediado.

Todos levantamos e seguimos nosso caminho até a SUV no estacionamento.

Estacionamos em frente a uma casa amarelo-creme. Tinha um gramado impecável no quintal e uma cerca branca separando-a do resto do bairro. As ruas pareciam agradáveis, eram limpas e pouco movimentadas; as crianças brincavam todas juntas, os mais velhos jogavam futebol. Era um bom lugar para se viver, não condizia com a imagem que se tem de um criminoso.

Ao ver uma menininha loira correndo no meio das outras meninas, inevitavelmente lembrei-me de Lindsay o que, por consequência, reavivou meus pensamentos em Catherine. Péssima hora para observar as crianças.

Brass foi o primeiro a descer do carro, seguido por Grissom e eu. Depois de algum tempo chamando por alguém no portão, um dos meninos que brincava na rua veio ao nosso encontro.

- Oi! Vocês são da polícia? - o garoto de pele e cabelo amorenados perguntou a Grissom.

- Sim. Você mora qui? - Brass adiantou-se a responder, apontando para a casa.

- Moro, sim, senhor. O senhor vai me prender? - respondeu o garoto, hesitante. Ele aparentou uma origem simples demais para o bairro em que estávamos.

- Não... - disse Brass com uma risada leve - Mas nós gostaríamos de falar com a sua mãe ou o seu pai, eles estão?

- Minha mãe saiu... - o garoto encolheu os ombros - Mas acho que não vai demorar... Meu irmão mais velho está em casa, se o senhor quiser falar com ele...

- Thomas Parcker? - Grissom se intrometeu na conversa.

- É, esse é o nome do meu irmão - o garoto que aparentava seus oito anos, respondeu prontamente tudo o que precisávamos saber dele.

- E como é o _seu_ nome? - perguntou Brass.

- Lucas. Quer que eu... - uma voz grave irrompeu do quintal da casa, parando Lucas no meio de sua declaração:

- Lucas venha pra dentro, agora!

- Mas eu... - Lucas tentou argumentar.

- Não discuta comigo. Mandei você vir pra casa. Agora! - ele estava bravo.

O rapaz era loiro e tinha os olhos verdes, a pele não muito clara - mas isso parecia ser efeito do sol - , era jovem. Thomas Parcker, com certeza. Apesar dos anos terem se passado, eu o reconheci prontamente. Algo estava diferente naquele rapaz. Sua aparência agora era de um homem cansado, e não de um garoto com ar de superioridade como fora há quatro anos. Eu poderia até pensar que aquele tempo passado, depois de nosso último "encontro", fora mais difícil do que ele pensava que sua vida poderia ser.

- Thomas Parcker? - perguntei.

- Sim. Em que posso ajudar? - disse ele, despretensioso.

- Você está preso por suspeita de estupro a Alice Gray. Vamos revistar a sua casa também. Policial, pode levar - Brass acenou para o policial que nos acompanhava na viatura atrás de nós, que efetuou a prisão - Vamos lá crianças, voltem a brincar... não há nada para verem aqui - instrui ele, logo em seguida. Então, as crianças lentamente voltaram ao que estavam fazendo ainda com a curiosidade infantil em seus rostos.

O interior da casa, a primeira vista, não nos dizia nada mais do que já sabíamos apenas vendo-a por fora: era uma residência de um americano médio; móveis não muito caros, mas bonitos e confortáveis, a decoração em tons pastéis, uma grande reserva de comida enlatada na geladeira... Mas algo me chamou a atenção de imediato assim que cruzei em frente a uma estante da sala de estar: um porta-retrato. Nele, a foto de duas mulheres que me pareceram extremamente conhecidas; então, resolvi procurar em minha memória até saber de onde eu as conhecia.

De repente, eu sabia muito bem quem eram aquelas mulheres da fotografia e saber disso só deixou a situação mais estranha ainda.

- Ei, Grissom! Pode vir aqui um minuto? - chamei meu supervisor que até então analisava o quarto do suspeito.

- Claro... - depois de ouvir alguns passos, pude sentir sua respiração em meu pescoço, atrás de mim, enquanto ele olhava fixamente para a foto em minhas mãos; meu coração acelerou-se um pouco, mas, felizmente, em dois segundos voltou a seu estado normal - Ei... esta não é a vítima? - conclui, apontando para a imagem da garota mais nova.

- É... eu pensei na mesma coisa, e acho que quem está do lado é a mãe dela!

- Então... o agressor mora junto com a vítima? - disse ele, cético.

- Eu acho que sim, mas...

- Bem, então isso facilita algumas coisas. Já sabemos de onde Thomas Parcker conhece Alice e como ele tem acesso a ela...

- Pode ser. Mas, na minha opinião, isso só dificulta o caso; já que não houve o estupro de fato, o autor do crime pode alegar que os dois possuíam uma relação íntima; e a garota está em estado de choque, o que só diminui seu crédito com o juri caso ela queira acusá-lo - declarou Brass ao fundo da sala, completando - vocês precisam de mais provas do que isso se querem o caso.

- Caso fácil, não é, Brass? - debochei.

Ele apenas sorriu sarcasticamente.

Foi então que ouvimos o ranger da porta da frente sendo aberta e, em seguida, a mãe da vítima apareceu na sala de estar onde todos nós estávamos. Seu rosto misturava incompreensão ao que parecia ser raiva.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Já contamos tudo o que a polícia queria saber! - disse, sua voz áspera.

- Bem... queira nos desculpar, senhora Gray, mas é que, na verdade, nós viemos procurar um jovem chamado Thomas Parcker e acabamos... - Brass tentou explicar, mas foi interrompido imediatamente:

- Thomas? Por que estão atrás do Thomas? O que ele fez dessa vez? - agora sua expressão era mais preocupada do que incrédula ou raivosa.

- Ele é o nosso principal suspeito no caso do estupro da sua filha - começou o detetive, que, em seguida, mostrou a mulher, atônita, o mandato de busca para a casa dela. Enquanto ela lia o papel, Brass continuou a perguntar-lhe: - A senhora pode me dizer por que esta casa está no nome de Thomas Parcker?

- A casa é dele... - respondeu-lhe hesitante - ... Ele é meu namorado, fiquei desempregada há alguns meses atrás e vim morar aqui com as crianças... O aluguel era caro e como eu não tinha pra onde ir, ele achou melhor que viéssemos pra casa dele...

A senhora Gray era uma mulher jovem. Parecia jovem demais para ser a mãe de uma garota de dezesseis anos, assim como parecia ser mais velha quando colocada ao lado de um namorado com pouco mais de vinte.

Brass acenou em positividade demonstrando já ter entendido o que lhe dizia a mulher.

- Já terminamos - disse Grissom de repente, minha respiração falhou ao me dar conta de sua presença novamente e de sua proximidade.

- Já? - perguntei, querendo dizer-lhe, na verdade, que ainda não havíamos terminado.

- Sim. Já tenho o que preciso.

Não tendo nada mais a fazer do que aceitar suas ordens, nos retiramos do local, voltando ao laboratório.

**Reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Quem vai ficar com Sara?**

**Declaração: CSI não me pertence.**

**N/A.: **_Seguinte, galera, aqui começa a 'Parte II' dessa fic... Sim, sim! Funciona assim: "Quem vai ficar com Sara" está sendo dividida em três (ou quatro) partes: a primeira parte nós acompanhamos até aqui na narrativa da própria Sara, a segunda parte - que se inicia agora - será escrita no ponto de vista (POV) da Catherine e terá __no máximo três capítulos__, depois disso, finalmente, a terceira parte onde voltamos a narrativa para o ponto de vista da Sara. Talvez Grissom também tenha um POV, mas não decidi isso ainda. Simples assim!_

_Obrigada a todos que deixaram review! Boa leitura!_

**_Parte II_**

**[Capítulo 11]**

Foram longas horas pensando no que eu deveria fazer e, então, quando a decisão foi tomada, permaneci mais tempo ainda pensando se estava certa, se não era precipitação, se esta era mesmo a única alternativa.

Esta era a única alternativa.

Não havia mais nada que pudesse ser feito em relação a meus sentimentos.

Tudo começou tão rápido, de maneira meteórica, que mal tive tempo o suficiente de parar e refletir sobre cada um dos acontecimentos que me levavam a tais ações. Certo dia, me descobri pensando em Sara, pensando em cada detalhe que a compunha: a maneira que andava, o brilho em seus olhos quando se aproximava de Grissom, as curvas de seu corpo, o desconforto quase amedrontado que parecia sentir quando trabalhava em um caso de violência doméstica, sua teimosia e o mais lindo sorriso que eu já vira. Quando sorria, Sara transpassava-me uma serenidade infantil, incompatível com sua personalidade lutadora.

Quando percebi que eu estava cada vez mais encantada por Sara, já era tarde demais. Foi então que isso começou a ameaçar minha auto-estima. Resolvi afastar-me o máximo que podia, eu não queria nada daquilo para mim. Seria doloroso demais perder o controle novamente. Eu não iria me permitir cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes, não amaria alguém que não merecesse, alguém que veria em mim uma substituta para suas desilusões. Eddie já havia me deixado inúmeras vezes para procurar prazer na cama de outra mulher e isso me magoa até hoje. Eu nunca deixaria que acontecesse de novo. Não com Sara. Não daria oportunidade para que ela me trocasse por quem realmente amava: Grissom.

Mais algumas semanas e contei tudo a meu melhor amigo, Gil. Esperava que ele invertesse nossos horários, mas isso dificilmente acontecia e, por mais estranho que parecesse, Sara e eu tínhamos cada vez mais casos trabalhando juntas. Nossas brigas eram incompreensíveis, os motivos eram inúmeros, nosso rendimento no trabalho decaiu vigorosamente. Nada mais estava dando certo. A situação era insustentável e Grissom parecia não se importar mais com o que acontecia, mesmo que isso afetasse a todos no laboratório.

Esta era a única alternativa.

A única decisão a ser tomada e a aceitei, submissa a minha consciência, sabendo que poderia doer no começo, mas que seria recompensador no final.

Eu fugi.

**...**

Beijar Sara era como a realização de um sonho impossível. Mas estava acontecendo. Sua língua passeava por minha boca, mordia e sugava. Aproveitei aquele momento tanto quanto pude, o mantive como referência para lembrar dela mais tarde, quando estivesse muito longe.

Lindsay deligou-me de meu momento surreal ao me chamar para preparar seu café-da-manhã. Minutos depois, Sara apareceu na cozinha, dizendo que precisava ir embora, Grissom havia chamado-a. Senti-me culpada e traidora, pois sabia desde o início o que acontecia entre os dois. Trai a ele e traí a mim mesma, por deixar-me envolver em tal momento.

Concordei com sua saída suavemente, acrescentando ainda em tom esperançoso minha opinião sobre o que ela deveria fazer:

- Tudo bem... ele deve estar precisando de ajuda... Só acho que você devia descansar um pouco mais.

Antes de Sara desaparecer pela porta, virou-se e disse:

- Catherine?

- Sim?

- Obrigada.

Não pude demonstrar nenhuma das emoções que me tomavam no momento, nem a decepção, nem a culpa, nem a ternura. Apenas assenti com a cabeça e vi-a sumir através porta, inalcançável. Como sempre.

Na noite anterior, eu resolvera que toda aquela situação já havia ido longe demais e, então, comecei a arrumar minhas malas e as de Lindsay para viajarmos. Para fugirmos de meus fantasmas.

Algumas horas depois, liguei para minha irmã e ela aceitou cuidar de Lindsay por algumas horas enquanto eu resolvia as últimas pendências antes de ir embora.

Fui até o laboratório, assinei minha demissão sem que Grissom pudesse argumentar muito contra tal decisão - mesmo por que, ele não parecia inclinado a discutir sobre o assunto, apenas concordar. Grissom prometeu não contar nada a mais ninguém do laboratório até de manhã, quando eu viria me despedir.

Voltando para casa, vi o carro de Sara estacionado perto de um bar no meio do nada. Assisti sem reação alguma Sara cambalear até o bar, lutando contra meus desejos de ir ao seu encontro. Mas todo o esforço foi falho e não evitei entrar no bar e falar com Sara. Foi uma noite estranha e encantadora que terminou com Sara deitada sobre a cama de Lindsay e em um momento perfeito de um beijo inesquecível.

Assim que Sara saiu, coloquei Lindsay no carro, junto com nossas malas e dirigi até o laboratório.

Em menos de meia hora já tínhamos nos despedido de todos. Lutei contra minhas lágrimas, aquela era minha família e eu os estava deixando, a pior parte é que, naquele exato instante, eu não conseguia encontrar uma razão óbvia para o que estava fazendo. Contentei-me, então, com um _"Tinha que ser assim"_.

Grissom foi o último a se despedir:

- Sinto muito que tenha que ser assim - disse ele, pesaroso.

- Eu é quem sinto muito... - murmurei.

Ele abraçou-me como nos velhos tempos, antes de toda essa loucura. Enterrei meu rosto no tecido cheiroso de sua camisa e deixei que duas lágrimas ansiosas escapassem.

- Cuide dela... - sussurrei com a voz ainda mais abafada pelo abraço e engasgada pelas lágrimas.

Ele esquivou-se e beijou meu rosto. Finalmente me afastei e dei as costas a todos antes que Sara chegasse. Caminhei rapidamente em direção a meu carro, onde Lindsay parecia ter uma conversa muito interessante com Greg - que estava escorado na porta do passageiro.

- Então, quando eu visitar você e sua mãe, eu te ensino a passar de fase... - Greg dizia animado como uma criança.

- Certo. Mas não se esqueça de trazer aquela guitarra legal... aquela cheia de botões! - Lindsay respondia ainda mais entusiasmada.

- Greg disse que vai me ensinar a jogar _Guitar Hero_ quando for nos visitar! - exclamou Lindsay ao me ver.

- Sério?

- É, mas pra isso você precisa me deixar seu endereço... ou telefone... - conclui Greg.

- Ahh... não sei, Greg... Não me entenda mal, mas é que eu não sei se eu posso fazer isso...

Vi sua face tomar uma expressão confusa. Ele estava sinceramente confuso, não ofendido.

- Greg, você pode me fazer um favor?

- Claro, é só dizer o que é.

Retirei um papel cuidadosamente dobrado de meu bolso e entreguei a ele. Era minha cruel carta de despedida a Sara. Sentia-me angustiada apenas em imaginar suas feições entristecerem-se ao ler meu bilhete:_ "Se eu tivesse apenas uma certeza de que você seria minha de verdade... Só assim, eu ficaria." _Mais angustiada ainda eu me sentia ao imaginar Sara tratando minha despedida com indiferença.

- Quero que entregue esse bilhete a Sara, por favor.

- Claro... mas você nem vai esperar ela chegar pra se despedir? Ela já deve estar chegando... só mais alguns minutos, isso não vai te atrasar muito... - ele tentou protestar em vão.

- Não, Greg, não é isso... eu... eu só... eu acho que não quero me despedir dela... - gaguejei.

- Tudo bem... como quiser.

Entrei no carro e dirigi para muito longe, vendo a paisagem familiar do Departamento de Polícia de Las Vegas sumir no retrovisor.

_**Reviews?**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Quem vai ficar com Sara?**

**Declaração: CSI não me pertence.**

_**N/A.: **Desculpem a demora gigante pra postar este capítulo, mas é que eu estava com o pulso machucado e não conseguia digitar muita coisa... então, de que adiantaria eu postar se fosse uma coisa mal-feita? ... demorei um pouquinho, mas dei uma caprichada. Espero que gostem!_

**[Capítulo 12]**

Foi realmente muito difícil deixar para trás uma vida como a que eu tinha no departamento de polícia, mas eu o fiz e assim sendo, não haveria por que continuar pensando em tudo o que faria se não tivesse escolhido partir, não haveria sentido em ficar presa aquele passado insatisfatório. Talvez um dia eu voltasse, é claro; mas isso nada mais era do que um plano para um futuro ainda muito distante, plano este que dependia de muitas outras coisas.

Lindsay e eu fomos morar em uma cidadezinha pequena e rural num interior, mais precisamente em uma fazendinha de Sam Brown. Sim, a última coisa que eu queria era depender dele... morar em sua propriedade, então, era uma afronta que eu fazia ao meu próprio orgulho. Mas foi algo necessário. Eu precisava me distanciar de tudo, o que poderia ser melhor do que uma fazenda no meio do nada? Além disso, Sam não estaria nem metade do tempo por ali; ele nunca ia aquele lugar, só o comprara por que gostava de passar as raras férias na fazenda que o fazia relembrar de minha mãe... pelo menos, foi isso o que ele me contara uma vez... De qualquer forma, só o veria em ocasionais visitas e em suas férias - mas quem precisa de férias quando se tem um monte de cassinos em Vegas?

Atravessamos de carro um campo e, logo em seguida, avistamos a casa onde ficaríamos hospedadas por um longo tempo. Lindsay permaneceu quieta o caminho todo, acho que sua animação por conhecer o lugar onde passaria a morar, desapareceu ao perceber que tudo isso implicaria em deixar seus amigos e a rotina a qual estava acostumada. Apesar disso, em momento algum reclamara, apenas manteve o silêncio.

Encostada a porta de madeira rústica da casa uma senhora de meia idade observava atenta nossa chegada, como se disso dependesse muito mais do que o horário do jantar. Sua expressão era aflita, mas não ansiosa. Quando estacionei o carro em frente ao jardim, vi-a acenar para alguém dentro de casa e um homem alto apareceu junto a ela na porta. Seu rosto era mais sereno, por isso parecia mais jovem, mas não devia realmente o ser.

Olhei para minha filha no banco de trás, ela dormia tranquilamente e não se deu conta de que havíamos chegado ao nosso destino. Desci do carro sentindo um leve desconforto, natural depois de tantas horas sentada.

Já estava anoitecendo, uma leve brisa se fazia presente e o céu começava a escurecer lentamente. Me apressei em acordar minha filha e tirá-la do carro, queria terminar de tirar todas as minhas coisas do veículo ainda naquele dia e ficar admirando a paisagem não iria ajudar em nada.

Quando Lindsay saiu do carro com muito sono estava de mau-humor e resmungando uma série de palavras que eu não conseguia - e nem tentei - entender. Quanto menos eu brigasse com ela, mais rápido ela aceitaria a "nova vida".

Fomos até a varanda na frente da casa onde o casal nos observava chegar. Ela, uma mulher de pele branca, cabelos pretos e rosto simpático - apesar de aflito -, deveria regular em idade comigo; ele tinha os cabelos dourados como sua pele.

- Olá... Eu sou Catherine e essa é minha filha... - comecei a falar, mas logo fui interrompida:

- Lindsay Willows. Sam Brown nos avisou que viriam morar aqui... Ah! Que falta de educação a minha! Eu me chamo Patrícia e esse é meu marido William...

- Muito prazer. - apertei a mão de cada um, mas Lindsay continuou brava agarrada a minha outra mão. Vendo que Lindsay não iria ceder tão cedo, resolvi desviar a conversa: - Que tal se me ajudassem a tirar as malas do carro? Se não for pedir muito, é claro...

- Não se preocupe com isso, senhora. Eu mesmo carrego suas coisas para seu quarto... Vou chamar um dos peões pra me ajudar e logo, logo terminamos - Apressou-se William em responder. E sua mulher completou:

- Isso mesmo, a senhora e sua filha vem comigo que eu já vou servir o jantar... Devem estar com fome e cansadas depois de tantas horas de viagem.

Era tão bonito a forma como um completava as frases do outro, como um realmente parecia fazer parte do outro. Era um casal simples como qualquer casal deveria ser. Até eu, que nunca tive muitas esperanças quanto a Eddie, em meus anos de adolescência rebelde cheguei a sonhar que poderíamos ser assim, como o casal da fazenda. E quanto a Sara, sonhei. Sonhei, mas não achei verdadeiramente que seríamos assim, tomadas dessa simplicidade agradável e cheia de paz, por que tudo com Sara era diferente... Eu diria que as coisas com Sara fluiriam como em uma tempestade de ventos fortes: instável, mas sempre forte e presente. Atravessaríamos uma a vida da outra certas de que tudo podia mudar, mas não nos esqueceríamos das coisas que sonhamos e acreditamos em união.

Mais uma vez, senti meus olhos inundarem com o pensamento fixo onde não deveria estar. Mais uma vez eu sonhava como seríamos se ficássemos juntas, se nada mais importasse, se fossemos diferentes do que somos. Se.

Reunidos na mesa de jantar, Patrícia e William perguntavam-me tudo sobre Las Vegas, mas principalmente como era trabalhar em um laboratório criminal. Acho que, para eles, era como se eu tivesse vindo direto de outro mundo, um mundo que não tinha nada a ver com a vida que levavam na fazenda.

- Como está Sam? - perguntou William.

- Bem. Ficando mais rico, eu acho - respondi. Todos rimos um pouco.

- Desculpe a curiosidade, mas eu posso perguntar se ele é mesmo seu pai? - Patrícia perguntou sem jeito.

- É... - não era algo sobre o qual eu quisesse falar - ele é meu pai. Ele falou pra vocês?

- Na verdade, não. Acho que um dos peões andou ouvindo conversa que não devia. Desculpe, senhora - desculpou-se o marido.

- Não, sem problema... isso não precisa ser um segredo. Eu e o Sam só não somos muito próximos, mas ainda sim somos pai e filha.

O jantar estava ótimo. Apesar disso, não consegui convencer minha filha a comer qualquer coisa, por isso ela foi dormir mais cedo do que de costume e sem jantar - o que não me deixou muito satisfeita, mas eu não queria brigar com ela, aquela altura isso só pioraria as coisas entre nós.

Depois do jantar, foi minha vez de ir dormir. Ou, pelo menos, tentar dormir. Foi uma tarefa difícil, eu me sentia exausta pela viagem e, mesmo assim, o sono não vinha. Parecia que tudo o que me deixava preocupada vinha a minha mente com o único propósito de me deixar acordada: meu relacionamento com Sam Brown, a relutância de minha filha com a nova morada, o que eu iria fazer a partir dali e... Sara. Ironicamente me lembrei de quando a encontrei bêbada em um bar. Queria saber o que a levou a tal situação, o que estava machucando ela, mas naquele momento só pensei em cuidar dela, cura-la. Não consegui deixar de imaginar o que teria acontecido se eu não a tivesse encontrado. O que poderia de fato acontecer, agora que eu não estava lá.

Então eu ri de mim mesma. Quanta prepotência, não? Eu não era a única pessoa na vida dela, eu nem mesmo era alguém na vida dela. Se aquilo tornasse a acontecer, Grissom estaria lá para ajudar ou pra não deixar que acontecesse novamente. Eu tê-la encontrado aquele dia foi um acidente, uma coincidência. Grissom teria a achado se eu não estivesse lá.

É como as coisas devem ser. Como as coisas são.

_**N/A: **Vamos lá... agora, seja gentil e me deixe um review!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Quem vai ficar com Sara?**

**Declaração: CSI não me pertence.**

_**N/A.:** Bem pessoal, antes de começar, gostaria de colocar alguns pontos importantes. Vou tentar ser rápida, espero que leiam, por favor._

_**1)** Sou totalmente a favor das críticas. Você tem o direito de gostar ou não._

_**2) **É meu dever informá-los do conteúdo FemSlash desta fanfiction. É seu dever me respeitar._

_**3)** Fanfiction: ficção criada por fãs. As histórias nem sempre seguem fielmente a série original._

_**4)** Se você não gosta de FemSlash, apenas não leia._

_**"O caráter do homem é o seu demônio" ~ Heráclito de Éfeso ~**_

_Bem, é isso... Espero que gostem do capítulo. Aqui termina a **Parte** **II**, no **Capítulo** **14 **voltamos para o ponto de vista da Sara._

_Ah!, mais uma coisa: isto está ficando muito, muito, muito violento. Portanto, a partir deste capítulo eu estou mudando a classificação. Detesto ter de fazer isso, mas foi preciso._

**[Capítulo 14]**

Alguns dias passaram-se. Depois semanas. Já iriamos completar um mês vivendo na fazenda.

As pessoas eram simpáticas e acolhedoras.

Para quem se acostumou a uma cidade como Las Vegas e todas as suas luzes e cassinos, era estranho passar por ruas que, logo ao anoitecer, tornavam-se desertas. Andar pela pracinha, tendo como fundo um casal de adolescentes namorando em segredo, dois velhinhos jogando dama, um trio de senhoras fofocando, meia-dúzia de crianças andando de balanço, o gramado de um verde perfeito, os bancos de madeira velha e gasta. Era, no mínimo, diferente.

Na fazenda, os peões tinham pouco tempo para qualquer coisa que não fosse seu próprio trabalho, as mulheres deles não gostaram muito da minha presença na fazenda - Patrícia disse que elas também não gostavam de Sam, eu não me importei.

Todos estavam tão envolvidos consigo mesmos e com suas rotinas inalteradas que eu acabei me sentindo um pouco sozinha. Mesmo Lindsay, ainda insatisfeita com a mudança arrumara amigos e estava gostando da escola dos "caipiras" - como ela os chamava - , tinha feito amizade com os gêmeos filhos de um casal de empregados da fazenda, passavam a tarde juntos, os gêmeos só voltavam para casa quando estava quase anoitecendo e William os levava de volta.

Uma de minhas raras companhias era Patrícia. Ainda assim, ela geralmente estava atarefada demais para me dar atenção. Eu tentava ajudá-la sempre que possível, mas ela dificilmente deixava. A tardinha nos sentávamos na varanda para conversar até a hora do jantar.

O telefone tocou na sala de estar. Patrícia, que estava comigo na varanda se levantou rapidamente para atender antes que soasse o terceiro toque.

Fiquei ali, observando o mesmo fundo verde e pacifista de todos os dias, uma colina brotando ao fundo, bem depois da plantação e um trator grande e imponente estacionado por perto. O jardim estava precisando de reparos urgentemente, acho que o jardineiro foi embora, se demitiu. Meu carro estava sujo, uma poeira visivelmente cobria a lataria, ficava mais visível ainda sobre a pintura preta do automóvel. Iria fazer isso no dia seguinte. Arrumaria o jardim e lavaria meu carro. Primeiro precisaria ir até a cidade comprar cera para carros e aproveitaria para trazer umas mudas de roseiras vermelhas, as que eu mais gostava.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando senti uma mão bater levemente em meu ombro. Levantei os olhos e vi Patrícia.

- O telefone é pra você. Disse que é sua irmã... - falou com o fone estendido para mim - Acho melhor você atender - completou ela diante da minha hesitação.

- Alô? - saudei, assim que tomei o telefone em minhas mãos e entrei para a sala.

- Alô? Cath? Cath, é a Nancy e não finja que não está aí, por que eu sei que está. Achou mesmo que podia fugir de mim? - ouvi sua voz abafada pela linha telefônica.

- Eu não estou fugindo de você, Nancy.

- Então, por que se mudou daqui como uma foragida da polícia? Não me deixou nem um número de telefone pra ligar! Ora essa! Eu sou sua irmã, como você pode fazer isso?

- Ei! Calma, calma, Nancy! Você está falando comigo, não está? Além disso... - fui interrompida por ela:

- Um amigo seu esteve aqui.

- Amigo? Quem?

- Disse que o nome dele é Greg. Tentou a todo custo me convencer a dar pra ele o seu número de telefone ou o seu endereço atual. Se eu soubesse até daria! Mas você parece ter se esquecido de que tem uma irmã, não é mesmo?

- Ora, Nancy, acabe logo com o drama. Eu ia te ligar, mas...

- Mas não ligou!

- Como conseguiu o telefone daqui?

- Falei com seu pai.

- Meu pai não sabe que estou aqui - falei, uma voz carregada de ressentimento.

- Seu outro pai. Sam Brown.

- Não dê este telefone pra ninguém do laboratório - eu disse impulsivamente.

- E por que?

Fiquei em silêncio.

- Não vai me contar, Cath? - ela continuou - Eu sei que está acontecendo alguma coisa, conheço você. Por que não me fala?

- Você não entenderia.

- Experimente.

Novamente o silêncio. Ela tentou mais uma vez:

- Catherine Willows, eu só quero saber por que aquele cara, o Greg, veio até a minha casa pedir seu telefone. Ele não parecia muito feliz com o seu sumiço. Eu também não estou - diante da minha falta de resposta ela continuou com o que parecia ser a sua última tentativa - Ok... Greg só pediu pra lhe avisar que a Sara estaria melhor com você por aqui.

Senti um surto de euforia momentânea atravessar meu corpo, meus pulmões pareceram pequenos demais para a quantidade de ar que eu necessitava. _"Sara estaria melhor com você por aqui."_ O pedido de Greg ecoou apenas para meus ouvidos, meu pensamento vagou para junto de Sara: o que estaria fazendo?, estaria com Grissom?, continuava a mesma viciada em trabalho teimosa?

A voz estridente de minha irmã me trouxe de volta a realidade:

- Cath? Cath? Você ainda está aí? Catherine?

- Estou! Estou aqui. Só estava... só pensando um pouco.

- Agora? - ela soltou uma gargalhada - Foi o nome da Sara, não foi? Deve ser uma mulher e tanto, pra deixar você assim! Conhecendo você, ou ela é uma idiota que te atrapalhava no trabalho ou...

- Ou eu a amo - completei derrotada.

- Isso - Nancy fez uma pausa, depois continuou a falar - E, também por que conheço você, sei que se ela fosse uma idiota você ainda estaria em Las Vegas, provando que trabalha melhor do que ela - suspirou lentamente - Você a ama.

- Muito - respondi desnecessariamente a sua afirmação.

- Então, por que fugiu, Cath? Fez o mesmo que quis fazer quando Eddie traiu você pela primeira vez, lembra? - a lembrança surgiu rasgando meu peito. Não gostava de lembrar aquilo.

- Lembro - percebi meu tom de voz ficar mais baixo - Você disse que eu devia tentar de novo.

- Disse.

- E então, ele me traiu mais uma vez.

- É, mas você não desistiu. Além disso, duvido muito que o motivo seja medo de assumir um compromisso de novo.

- Não... Não é isso...

- Então?

- A Sara ama o Grissom. Eu não posso fazer nada - não consegui segurar as lágrimas, que vieram a tona brandamente, mas estavam lá.

- Grissom? Seu chefe?

- Grissom. Meu amigo. Não é mais meu chefe.

- Catherine... definitivamente você é a criatura mais estúpida que eu conheço.

- Obrigada - retruquei, sem humor.

- É, está claro que eu sou a irmã com cérebro e você ficou com os olhos azuis. Fugiu de tudo sem nem mesmo falar com ela? Catherine, volte. E logo. Você não deve estar achando que pode deixar tudo como está!

- Eu posso. Nancy, agora eu preciso desligar. O jantar já está na mesa e eu não quero atrasar ninguém - resolvi dar logo um fim aquela conversa - Eu te amo, Nancy. Tchau!

- Não! Não desligue... - ouvi suas últimas lamúrias antes de colocar o fone de volta no gancho.

Fui até o banheiro lavar o rosto, depois me dirigi a sala de jantar. Lindsay me perguntou quem tinha ligado, respondi que era sua tia e menti que ela tinha lhe mandado um beijo.

Finalmente subi as escadas para meu quarto, mais cedo do que o normal. Eu só queria ficar um pouco sozinha.

Algo com a qual eu não conseguia me acostumar de jeito algum era dormir tão cedo. Meu lugar sempre foi a noite, desde meus tempos de stripper até depois de arrumar "um emprego decente" - como dizia minha irmã. Ir para a cama as nove horas se tornou praticamente impossível, demorava muito a dormir e tinha de ficar olhando televisão ou lendo um livro até altas horas quando, finalmente, o sono vinha.

Lembro-me bem. Aquela foi mais uma das tantas noites insones que passara. Desta vez, acarretava-se não só meus maus hábitos noturnos como também o fato de que, em minha mente, ficava martelando cada palavra que Nancy havia me dito. Principalmente o recado de Greg: _"Sara estaria melhor com você por aqui."_ Como eu posso esquecê-la se está sempre tão perto de mim? Sempre tão presente em tudo o que faço, nas coisas que tenho e nas coisas que quero.

Desisti de dormir, levantei-me e caminhei até a escrivaninha. Peguei o livro amassado que estava ali. Memorial do Convento, de José Saramago. O marca-página estava marcado no final do livro. Em dez minutos terminei de lê-lo. Larguei a obra junto com outras em uma pilha. Aproveitaria, também, para ir a livraria no dia seguinte.

Sentei no sofá, ao lado da cama, e liguei a televisão. O noticiário informava alguma coisa sobre assaltos que não consegui prestar atenção.

Mais dois minutos e ouvi batidas na porta do quarto.

- Mamãe, posso entrar? - Lindsay.

- Claro, querida. Entre.

Minha filha atravessou o quarto para sentar-se ao meu lado. Vestia apenas uma camisola cor-de-rosa, os pés descalços e os olhos sonolentos. Deitou a cabeça em meu ombro e começou a brincar com uma mecha do meu cabelo. Pensei em deixá-la dormir comigo, como fazia antes de virmos para a fazenda, talvez ela estivesse sentindo falta disso. Não, eu é quem sentia falta disso.

- Mamãe, precisamos mesmo ficar aqui na fazenda?

- Pelo menos por enquanto, sim, filha - eu não sabia exatamente o que responder - Você não gosta daqui? Pensei que estivesse se dando bem com os gêmeos e você disse que a escola era legal...

- Eu gosto dos gêmeos... - ela estava fazendo um beicinho adorável - E a escola é legal... mas eu quero voltar. Mãe, você disse que era só por uns tempos e já faz um tempão! - ela levantou a cabeça para me encarar como se lutasse por um caso de vida ou morte. Franzia as sobrancelhas e cruzava os braços como os bebês dos comerciais de televisão.

- Eu sei, querida... mas é que... - parei de falar quando percebi um rosto familiar sendo exibido na tela da tevê.

- Grissom? - falei.

- Não, mãe! Eu disse que...

- Quieta, Lindsay. Deixa a mamãe ouvir a tevê - ela ficou quieta, emburrada ao meu lado no sofá.

Enquanto as imagens apareciam em segundo plano, a jornalista informava em um tom sério a notícia:

_"Na madrugada de ontem, o investigador forense Gilbert Grissom, do departamento de polícia de Las Vegas, foi agredido fisicamente por um homem suspeito de estuprar uma menina de apenas dezesseis anos. Thomas Parcker, o agressor, também é acusado de assassinato. A polícia nega-se a falar sobre o caso. O investigador Grissom foi levado ao hospital com ferimentos leves, mas já passa bem."_

Rápido e sem muitos detalhes. Isso era ruim, eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo, queria ajudar, mas estava longe demais para isso.

De súbito, me veio a mente uma avalanche de motivos para voltar. Tudo o que me foi dito, tudo o que aconteceu. E o pedido infantil de minha filha, assim que a notícia acabou:

- Mamãe, vamos voltar! - seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Os meus também, por motivos diferentes, é verdade, mas eu me entendi querendo tanto voltar para meu trabalho, para minha irmã, para minha casa... para Sara. Não queria nem podia mais me negar a isso.

Respirei fundo.

- Certo Lindsay. Nós voltamos para casa depois de amanhã, está bem? - eu disse, segurando-a pelos ombros e olhando em seus olhinhos cheios de lágrimas.

Foi então que aconteceu. Me virei com em direção ao barulho de alguém chutando a porta do quarto. William entrou nos apontando um revólver, suas mãos trêmulas hesitavam no gatilho. Lindsay tentou sair do sofá, mas eu logo a impedi prendendo-a em meus braços com força.

- Fique aqui - sussurrei - Não se mexa...

- Desculpe senhora, mas eu acho que vocês não vão embora assim tão cedo - William deu mais dois passos em nossa direção - Patrícia, entra logo! Leva a menina daqui! - gritou.

Patrícia entrou e veio até o sofá. Queria levar Lindsay. Apertei minha filha em meu abraço, não deixaria ninguém se aproximar.

- Escuta aqui, sua vadia! É melhor deixar a garota ir logo - percebendo que eu não iria ceder tão facilmente, ele caminhou para mais perto de nós e encostou o cano da arma na minha cabeça. Estava nervoso demais, pude sentir a arma balançando entre meus cabelos - Acha que tô de brincadeira, é? Anda! Larga logo a menina, se não vai sobrar pra ela também! Tem bala suficiente na arma pras duas!

Minhas mãos começaram a suar e tremer. Minha filha estava horrorizada.

Patrícia agarrou os braços de Lindsay com muita força, a ponto de deixar marcas avermelhadas nos pulsos da menina. Abaixo de protestos, Lindsay foi levada de mim. Inferno. Não podia lutar, a arma roçando em meus cabelos fazia questão de anunciar presença. Minha vida não era mais importante que a de minha filha. Muito pelo contrário. Ainda assim, William prometia matar as duas caso eu tentasse alguma coisa contra eles.

Não me restou nada, a não ser, ver Lindsay sendo arrastada para qualquer outro lugar longe de mim. Ela gritava e chamava por mim. Ouvi o estalo da porta batendo, o barulho de uma mesa caindo no chão e vidro quebrando, quase ao mesmo tempo, um grito desesperado de Lindsay que me fez pular do sofá, ignorando o perigo de estar na mira de um revólver.

Quatro passos a mais. Senti as mãos fortes e trêmulas de William segurarem meus ombros firmemente e me puxarem para trás.

Caí.

Minhas costas bateram no chão com tanta força que senti como se minha coluna fosse se quebrar em duas, minha cabeça bateu no canto de madeira do sofá. Isso acabou com minha capacidade de distinguir o que estava acontecendo e em poucos segundos eu afundava em um sono profundo e involuntário. Estava inconsciente.

Meu corpo balançava de um lado para outro e isso apenas estava piorando a dor que eu sentia na cabeça. Onde eu estava? Não conseguia raciocinar direito, primeiro achei que estava em meu quarto em Las Vegas, depois lembrei de ter viajado. Aos poucos tudo foi surgindo em minha mente, todas aquelas lembranças terríveis.

- Lindsay... - sibilei com a lembrança de minha filha sendo arrastada para fora do quarto - ... O que...

Eu não tinha forças nem capacidade mental para falar naquele momento, então gritar não era nem de longe uma alternativa válida.

Forcei as mãos contra o chão para me levantar, na terceira tentativa consegui.

Pronto. Estava sentada. O chão continuava a balançar, por isso percebi que estava nos fundos de uma minivan. Não, não era qualquer minivan. Era a minivan de William.

E continuava a balançar... e balançar... e balançar... Mas que droga! Como se não bastasse a sensação de ter um rato roendo meu cérebro, aquela porcaria não parava de tremer!

Pela pequena janela traseira, vislumbrei uma paisagem desértica: areias alaranjadas, terra batida, rochas desformes. Tentei me aproximar mais da janela, queria saber onde eu estava, mas meus sentidos ainda não estavam totalmente recuperados. Tive outra vertigem e preferi continuar onde eu estava.

Meia hora mais tarde, o veículo parou. O som das botas em atrito com o solo alertou-me de que alguém chegava. William abriu a porta. Ao me ver acordada, sacou seu revólver novamente e o apontou na minha direção.

- Já acordou, é? - começou ele - Anda! Sai daí logo que eu não tenho o dia todo!

- Me diga como faço isso, então! Eu mal consigo me mexer do lugar! Vocês me doparam com o quê? - retruquei mal-humorada.

Num movimento rápido, ele avançou em minha direção. Envolveu os braços em minha cintura e me puxou para fora da van. Joguei os braços em torno do seu pescoço. As vertigens voltaram mais fortes do que antes. Descansei meu queixo no ombro dele, enquanto ele me carregava.

Minha visão estava embaçada demais, apenas consegui distinguir um grande galpão de madeiras podres e prestes a cair ao menor sinal de vento. O sol queimava em minhas costas, podia estar perto do meio-dia, como ser quatro da tarde. Ótimo, também perdi a noção do tempo. Não faria diferença, eu não sabia onde eu estava, onde estava minha filha ou onde buscar ajuda, eu mal sabia quem eu era! O horário se tornou o menor dos meus problemas.

- Você não seria louca o suficiente pra tentar fugir agora, não é? - William ameaçou.

- Você só pode estar brincando comigo! - murmurei.

- A arma está destravada... Caso você queira fazer alguma besteira...

- Oh! Sério? - investi em meu tom mais sarcástico.

- O quê? - ele começou a se irritar.

- Você é um assassino em série? - perguntei.

- Não... - ele respondeu, sem entender bem o rumo da conversa.

- É um psicopata?

- Não! - voltou a responder, indignado.

- Então você não vai me matar agora. - falei, presunçosa.

Ele bufou e continuou a caminhar em direção ao galpão. Quando chegamos, ele me jogou no chão o mais longe possível da porta e voltou para fechá-la. O impacto do piso contra minhas costas ainda doloridas me fez arfar de dor.

William se aproximou devagar, como quem prepara um ataque. De fato, era o que ele estava fazendo. Ajoelhou-se ao meu lado e apertou meu maxilar com uma das mãos, enquanto falava:

- Isso, madame... Melhor não resistir...

Como eu poderia oferecer qualquer tipo de resistência? Eu ainda estava sob os efeitos das agressões e da provável droga que aqueles dois devem ter me dado enquanto eu dormia.

- Não! - gritei quando ele rasgou minha blusa. Segurei seus pulsos, mas foi em vão. Lutei com minhas pernas e braços, me mexendo tanto quanto podia para impedi-lo de tentar qualquer coisa.

William sentou em minha barriga, me deixando quase sem ar diante de todo seu peso. Meus esforços foram todos em vão. Ele colocou uma mão no bolso e tirou mais algumas pílulas, as quais me fez engolir a força. Pouco depois, eu já não conseguia entender nada da bagunça que se instalou em meu cérebro. Fechei os olhos, eu não queria ter lembranças daquele momento, mas seu toque... achei que seria impossível esquecer o nojo e a vergonha que senti de mim mesma. Senti suas mordidas violentas, minha pele sendo arranhada, a pele suada contra a minha.

_"O estupro não tem nada a ver com sexo"_ Ouvi uma voz ecoar no fundo da minha mente.

Ele arrancou minhas calças e rasgou a roupa íntima. Eu queria estrangulá-lo, queria apertar seu pescoço até que ele não conseguisse mais inspirar oxigênio, mas era inútil: meus braços continuavam sem me obedecer, jogados acima de minha cabeça, a única coisa que exprimia minha vontade era o abrir e fechar de minhas mãos.

_"Mamãe, precisamos mesmo ficar na fazenda?"_ As lágrimas fugiram descontroladas. Lindsay.

Eu não conseguia respirar direito, queria tossir e vomitar ao mesmo tempo. Apertei minhas pálpebras fechadas. Gemia de dor.

_"Você sabe aonde posso encontrar Catherine Willows?"_

Sara.

_"Não posso, Sara..."_ Parecia fazer tanto tempo que eu havia dito isso a ela. Uma eternidade desde que vi aqueles olhos cor de chocolate brilhando de confusão. Foi tão bom tê-la preocupada comigo, mesmo que só por um instante.

William apertou minha cintura com toda a força me jogando para cima e para baixo. Bateu em meu rosto. Ele ria. Se divertia diante das minhas tentativas falhas de me desvencilhar do seu corpo.

Agarrei-me as lembranças de Sara. A seu toque gentil e suave que senti quando ela me beijou, agarrei-me a dor de ver Grissom sempre tão próximo e ao mesmo tempo tão distante dela. Agarrei-me a tudo que me fazia perder o sentido do que estava realmente acontecendo. Sara me fazia esquecer que as mãos sujas daquele homem estranho estavam me tocando com toda a violência.

Quando tudo terminou, eu ainda estava sob o efeito da droga. Era bom, pelo menos eu estava dopada e cansada o suficiente para dormir por muito tempo mais.

Meus olhos se abriram e se fecharam novamente e então, eu adormeci... sentindo o cheiro da vergonha... tendo apenas Sara em meus pensamentos.

_**N/A2.: **Ok... o que achou? Não se esqueça de deixar seu review, quero muito saber o que achou do capítulo!_

_Desde já o meu muito obrigada pelas opiniões!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Quem vai ficar com Sara?**

**Declaração: CSI não me pertence.**

**N/A.: **_Cá estou eu novamente. Lembram do Douglas? Sim? Ah, tá._

_Aqui inicia-se a "_**_Parte III_**_" no Ponto de Vista da Sara novamente. Espero que gostem!_

_Dalila; em primeiro lugar, obrigada pelos elogios! Em segundo, sei que foi violento demais, mas acontece que foi algo necessário para o desenrolar da história, mais pra frente tu vais entender melhor o por quê. Por hora, só posso dizer que isso é crucial para responder a pergunta que não quer calar: "Quem vai ficar com Sara?" Obrigada pela leitura._

_Izabella, como vai, gata? Aproveitando a deixa... Ei! Eu é que sou sua fã!_

_No mais, obrigada a todos que deixaram review! :D_

_**Parte III**_

**[Capítulo 14]**

_"As portas se abriram bruscamente, sendo jogadas contra a parede atrás delas. O estrondo me fez virar a cabeça mais rápido ainda, apertando as palmas das mãos contra os ouvidos com demasiada força. Nem mesmo quis me dar ao trabalho de olhar quem estava chegando, de qualquer forma, eu já sabia que não poderia ser bom. Não ouvi os passos dele a se aproximar pela última vez em sua vida, apenas as palavras sendo gaguejadas, em função do efeito do seu alcoolismo. Ele agarrou meu braço violentamente, puxando-me a força para fora do sofá da sala e jogando o livro que eu tinha em minhas mãos para longe - para um lugar qualquer, até parecia que era apenas um pedaço de papel amaçado pronto para ser jogado no lixo... bem, eu não era tratada muito diferente._

_Em seguida, suas mãos apertaram-se em meus ombros e me levantaram do chão. Depois de tanto tempo, isso já era quase uma rotina. Podia ser muito doentio, mas era assim que eu encarava os acontecimentos. Para que uma rotina seja verdadeira, você deve ser fiel a ela; não importa o que aconteça, seja fiel a ela. Eu tinha uma lealdade aos correntes espancamentos, a violência, a violação do que era para ser meu. Eu era leal a tudo isso e sempre tive esse talento reconhecido para as pequenas coisas. Os detalhes daquela noite estavam gravados profundamente em mim, principalmente por que eu era fiel a minha rotina. Eu sabia o que aconteceria depois. Quando se tem uma rotina e se é leal a ela, você sabe como contornar o que não gosta sem alterar os atos de mais ninguém. Eu aprendi a deixar de sentir a dor, me concentrar em outra coisa era parte do meu manual de sobrevivência. Eu lembrava dessas coisas quando ele se aproximava demais com suas intenções monstruosas._

_Mas naquela noite foi tudo tão diferente. Até o ponto em que ele fingia se esquecer que eu era sua filha, estava certo... Contudo, algo havia mudado. De repente, a gritaria na sala-de-estar era suficientemente alta para me acordar do meu transe. Correndo os olhos pelo local eu via minha mãe, tão irritada quanto meu pai. Ela vestia sua blusa cáqui horrorosa, mas, ainda assim, eu a podia achar a mulher mais bonita que eu conhecia. Tinha um avental de cozinha sujo de molho-de-tomate amarrado na cintura e balançava fervorosamente a faca de carne em sua mão. Não sei se estava completamente sóbria, mas quando digo que o olhar em seu rosto era assassino não estou brincando. Um riso oco reverberou do meu peito em meio a respiração ofegante. Não é hora para humor negro. Já estava quase na hora._

_Ela se aproximou alguns passos. Meu pai me jogou novamente em cima do sofá, sem prestar muita atenção - não sem antes gritar mais meia-dúzia de palavrões. Minha mãe puxou a faca quatro centímetros para trás, pegando impulso e..."_

O despertador tocou. Abro meus olhos com um suspiro vitorioso, encarando o teto do quarto.

- Parece que dessa vez acabo de me poupar da pior cena.

Joguei os cobertores para longe e me levantei rapidamente. Era estranho pensar nisso, mas meu dia começava bem - meus pesadelos estavam lá, mas eu tinha a sensação de que os tinha contornado com muita eficiência, esse era o simples fato que me deixava feliz.

Tomei um banho rápido, apesar de ter lavado os cabelos.

Olhei o relógio: 7:42 PM. Era cedo, ainda poderia terminar de ler _"A Casa do Penhasco"_, o livro que tinha comprado semanas antes na biblioteca onde Douglas trabalhava.

Fui até a cozinha servir um pouco do café que havia feito um dia antes: derramei o líquido escuro na caneca e levei-a ao micro-ondas.

Atravessei a cozinha em direção a sala-de-estar onde estava minha estante. Retirei o livro que queria da prateleira. Estava ao lado de _"O Cão dos Baskervilles"_, sorri para mim mesma ao relembrar os tempos de faculdade, época em que eu havia o lido.

Não pude deixar de me sentir a rainha da desorganização quando, ao me virar para o sofá, avistei o casaco de Douglas jogado ali de qualquer maneira. Semanas se passaram desde que ele havia me emprestado com o desapego de quem percebeu a minha indecisão - talvez até arrependimento. Aquela peça de roupa me trouxe a mente coisas das quais eu não queria me lembrar no momento. Memórias que nada tinham a ver com o rapaz da biblioteca. Eram minhas e só minhas.

Minha embriaguez, meu descontrole na ocasião; faziam com que eu me sentisse como meus pais, como uma cópia barata do que eles foram, eram o lembrete ridículo de que eu estava inevitavelmente me tornando como eles. E então, nada disso, nenhuma dessas constatações, impediam que eu cometesse o mesmo erro vez após vez.

Depois disso, eu me lembrava de Catherine. A maneira que ela cuidara de mim, o seu beijo e até sua atitude idiota de fugir sem esperar para saber o que eu faria.

Era apenas uma sequência de informações, uma trazia-me a outra e, depois, mais outra e outra. Mas o fato era que, passado tanto tempo, o casaco de Douglas ainda estava bem ali. Acontecesse o que acontecesse, ele estava ali de alguma maneira e eu senti que era reconfortante saber que algo me esperava, que eu tinha uma pendência real e muito palpável.

O alarme do micro-ondas soou, avisando que meu café estava pronto.

O laboratório da criminalística de Las Vegas estava em uma época ruim - ou muito boa, dependendo da perspectiva. As prateleiras estavam empilhadas de papéis contendo informações de casos em andamento e outros esperando para terem uma investigação mais completa - além da análise do legista, como se era de costume. O fato da equipe estar reduzida também não ajudava muito e Grissom ainda estava relutante em promover Greg ao cargo de CSI. Tínhamos de trabalhar em muitos casos ao mesmo tempo sem nos confundir e fazendo o mesmo trabalho minucioso - não poderíamos dizer que prendemos a pessoa errada por que não tínhamos pessoal suficiente ou verba suficiente, as pessoas não queriam ouvir isso.

- Boa Noite! - saudei a recepcionista do laboratório.

- Boa Noite! - ela respondeu-me curvando os lábios em uma sorriso exagerado.

- Ei, Sara! - disse Nick, vindo ao meu encontro.

- Ei, Nick... Chegou mais cedo?

- Não, que isso... - disse ele com uma risadinha e completou: - Eu estou aqui desde de ontem. O Grissom me pediu pra fazer hora-extra...

- Precisa de ajuda? - perguntei, enquanto caminhávamos pelo corredor.

- Claro! Se você puder me ajudar a processar um carro... Acho que é daquele seu caso de estupro... o...

- Alice Gray?

- Esse mesmo... O guincho trouxe ele essa manhã. É um... - ele consultou o relatório em suas mãos e prosseguiu: - Corsa sedã, 98, prata.

- Humm... Deve ser o carro do Thomas Parcker, estava na garagem da casa dele. A namorada disse que tinha se desempregado e ido morar com ele, então o carro não deve ser dela. - falei, mais para mim mesma do que para Nick.

- Pensei que vocês já tinham fechado esse caso.

- Não temos como provar que foi ele quem estuprou a garota.

- Mas e o sêmen dele nela?

- Ela não tinha sinais de sexo forçado.

- Hummm...

- Sabe se o Grissom já interrogou o suspeito? - perguntei quando finalmente chegamos no vestiário.

- Acho que não. Ele está esperando a análise do carro.

Entramos cada um em uma cabine no vestiário para vestir os macacões azuis do LVPD. Feito isso, nos encaminhamos para a garagem onde o Corsa estaria.

A análise do veículo foi rápida. Não encontramos nada além do que já era esperado: restos de comida no canto dos bancos - salgadinhos do tipo batata chips - , uma tarraxa de brinco perdida, vestígios de sexo recente, freios regulados, óleo a um bom nível, gasolina quase acabando e nada de sangue. Estava tudo certo com o carro, não havia nada nele que provasse um estupro ou coisa parecida. Bem, quanto ao _"coisa parecida"_, haviam os vestígios de sexo, mas o suspeito admitia ter uma namorada e, além disso, ele morava com a vítima.

Não tínhamos nada. Mais uma vez.

O turno passou muito rápido. Trabalhei em, pelo menos, mais nove casos dos quais quatro ficaram pendentes e os outros cinco resolvidos; isso sem contar o suposto estupro de Alice Gray. Algo me dizia que Grissom já sabia como solucionar o mistério ou estava bem perto disso. De qualquer forma, eu não me importava mais em ser deixada de fora das informações crucias quanto aquele caso... Não tanto, quanto me importara semanas antes quando ele havia me excluído das investigações. Eu imaginara que Catherine não me queria por perto, pior: que ela estava querendo que eu tivesse uma decepção profissional. Acho que entendi tudo errado desde o começo e agora pagava por isso não a tendo junto de mim. Cada vez que eu pensava nisso, ficava assustada. Assustada por desejar tanto ter o azul vibrante dos seus olhos me fitando novamente; eu sabia que não a amava, então por que eu não conseguia esquecer o contato da sua boca na minha? Por que eu sempre sentia falta do cheiro enjoativo do perfume que ela usava na noite em que me encontrou no bar? Isso tudo me deixava profundamente atordoada. Eu era mais inteligente do que isso! Não podia me render a coisas que pareciam ser tão simples!

Mas ela estava longe e longe ficaria até que se sentisse segura para voltar. Dependia somente dela que isso acontecesse, eu nada podia fazer a não ser esperar que as coisas mudassem novamente.

Entrei na sala de paredes claras, onde tocava um riff de guitarra que reconheci logo como sendo Ozzy Osbourne.

- Ei, Greg! - gritei mais alto que a música.

- Ah! Oi, Sara! - me saudou o rapaz de cabelos arrepiados, apressando-se em diminuir o volume do aparelho de som - Fazendo hora-extra de novo? - ele me perguntou, já em um tom de voz normal.

- A-ham. E, pelo visto, você também. - afirmei, agora podendo ouvir minha própria voz.

- É... Parece que todos os bandidos de Las Vegas escolheram a mesma época pra roubar, assassinar, estuprar e...

- É, eu já entendi. Você não queria fazer hora-extra. - comprimi meus lábios em um sorriso apertado.

- Eu não queria estar aqui. - ele falou rapidamente, pensei ter visto uma mágoa momentânea passear por seu rosto.

- Não conseguiu a promoção ainda?

- Não. - ele suspirou - Parece que o Grissom evita o assunto...

- Olha, Greg, como você mesmo disse, o laboratório todo está muito ocupado. Talvez seja apenas um momento ruim pra arranjar outro técnico de DNA... e depois, você também teria que treiná-lo para o laboratório e ser treinado para o CSI ao mesmo tempo... Talvez... Talvez seja apenas um momento ruim - repeti não encontrando mais palavras que justificassem as ações de Grissom. Na verdade, eu não encontrava nem mesmo um motivo pelo qual eu o estava defendendo.

- Greg, você já tem os resultados do homicídio perto do Tangears? - Grissom apareceu na porta, pendendo metade do corpo para dentro da sala.

- Caso... 4528... - ele procurou na mesa, segundos depois puxou um papel amassado separando-o do resto da pilha - Está aqui.

Greg estendeu o papel para mim, então eu me virei e o entreguei a Grissom.

- Sara... - disse ele desconcertado - eu não tina visto você hoje ainda... - então, ele esboçou um meio sorriso e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas como fazia sempre que planejava fazer alguma piada inteligente demais ou quando vinha com seu humor negro - ... Não esqueci que temos um encontro marcado.

- Ahh... - franzi o cenho até que minha memória cooperou com a situação - ... Mas o Caso Alice Gray ainda não está fechado...

- Não? - ele inclinou o rosto levemente, enquanto perguntava. Depois respondeu a própria pergunta: - Ainda não.

- Ahh... - balbuciei mais algumas vogais desconexas que ele não esperou para ouvir, virando as costas e desaparecendo da minha vista. Muito eloquente, como sempre, Sara Sidle!

Voltei a minha conversa com Greg, assim que percebi que a vida real acontecia simultaneamente a meus pensamentos malucos.

- Então... - Greg me interrompeu:

- Não esqueci que temos um encontro marcado.

- Não vai funcionar, Greg. Eu não vou sair com você.

- Mas nós tínhamos um trato! Você não se envergonha de quebrar uma promessa? Pensei que você era um homem de palavra! - argumentou ele, com uma expressão quase infantil certamente forçada.

- Em primeiro lugar, eu não sou um homem e, em segundo... - procurei argumentos viáveis, mas nada me ocorria que pudesse provar que eu tinha razão. Ainda bem que escolhi a física, pois eu seria uma péssima advogada.

- Não adianta, Sara! Você está errada e eu estou certo.

- Está. - me rendi.

- Você prometeu e agora não quer cumprir e... - ele parou de repente, como se constatasse algo muito óbvio - ... Ei! Alguma coisa está errada aqui. Se eu bem conheço Sara Sidle, e eu sei que conheço, você estaria muito mais animada em sair com o Grissom... não, não, você teria aceitado a oferta de sair com ele sem contestar as condições! O que aconteceu?

- Eu sou tão transparente assim, é? - suspirei, desapontada.

- Não... - ele riu - Mas eu sou seu amigo, notaria de qualquer maneira.

- Grissom devia mesmo te promover a CSI.

- Obrigada. E não fuja da conversa. O que houve? É a Catherine, não é?

- É. Mas não é só isso, entende?

- Greg, você já tem o resultado do homicídio daquela velhinha no apartamento? - perguntou Warrick, entrando abruptamente na sala. Mais uma interrupção.

- Caso... 98565 - Greg procurou na pilha de relatórios, como fizera antes - Humm... Ainda, não. Sinto muito, vai ter que esperar até o analista do diurno chegar.

Warrick deu meia volta sem dizer nada e saiu.

- Seu turno está acabando? - Greg me perguntou, quando estávamos sozinhos de novo.

- Já acabou faz quatro horas.

- Ótimo. Então podemos tomar um café-da-manhã juntos, o que você acha?

- Por favor, me diga que você não está me convidando para sair. - fechei os olhos, fingindo irritação.

- Oh! Eu não me atreveria a tanto! - Greg abanava as mãos a sua frente na defensiva - Apenas vamos terminar essa conversa em um lugar onde não vão nos interromper de dez em dez minutos. - concluiu em um tom mais sério e compreensivo.

Olhei diretamente para o homem de jaleco azul atrás da mesa e disse:

- Tudo bem... Mas você sabe que já é meio tarde pra um café-da-manhã, vai ter que me pagar um almoço.

Ele riu, tirou o uniforme de trabalho e contornou a mesa para sair.

- Ei, Greg! - agora era a vez de Nick - Você já analisou a amostra de sangue do homicídio da Boulevard?

- Sinto muito, Nick. Meu turno acabou. - Greg respondeu já atravessando a porta, sem dar importância para as lamurias de Nick. Eu apenas o segui para fora da criminalística.

Almoçamos em um dos cassinos de Sam Braun que também oferecia serviços de um restaurante. A comida estava ótima, mas a salada tinha tempero demais - nada que tirasse o apetite.

- Então? - Greg finalmente quebrou o silêncio.

- Então o quê?

- Você disse que estava acontecendo alguma coisa e que não era só por causa da Catherine que você não se animou muito com o convite de jantar do Grissom...

- É que... É que... Eu não sei direito! Não sei e isso me frustra! - falar dos meus sentimentos abertamente com Greg era estranho. Ele era um bom amigo para se rir um pouco e contar histórias comuns, mas eu não estava acostumada a ter essa proximidade com alguém; mesmo confiando em Greg, ainda não me parecia normal falar daquelas coisas para ele.

- Sara, se você não quer sair com ele, simplesmente não saia. Você não é obrigada a nada, é adulta.

- Sei disso... mas eu desejei tanto que isso acontecesse e por tanto tempo que... - me perdi no pensamento, sem saber como continuar. Depois, fitando o garoto sentado a minha frente, pude reconhecer um amigo. Um amigo de verdade. Compreendi que finalmente estava segura para verbalizar o que estava acontecendo comigo. - Além disso, eu _quero_ sair com ele. _Quero_ estar com ele. Só me sinto mal por saber que nada disso importaria se Catherine não tivesse fugido. Me sinto irritada com ela toda vez que penso que nada disso aconteceria se... - _"se ela não tivesse me beijado"_ eu quis completar, mas não tive coragem nem certeza se queria que Greg soubesse dessa parte da história.

Greg limitou-se a sorrir. Levantou da cadeira em que se encontrava para sentar-se ao meu lado. Passou seu braço em torno dos meus ombros afagando-me. Por instinto, me retraí ao contato físico inesperado.

Greg apenas sussurrou:

- Você não tem que se sentir mal, nem se culpar. As pessoas mudam, é isso que acontece.

**N/A2.: **_E então? O que acharam? Deixem um review antes de ir, por favor._


	15. Chapter 15

**Quem vai ficar com Sara?**

**Declaração: Autora pobre, CSI não me pertence.**

**N/A.: ***_Você só percebe a gravidade das relações de poder quando seu professor de sociologia começa a opinar sobre a sua roupa. Tenso._*****

_A minha pessoa anda estudando muit__o, por isso a demora._

_Obrigada pelos reviews!_

**[Capítulo 15]**

Na noite seguinte ao meu "encontro" com Greg foi quando tudo aconteceu. Thomas Parcker mostrou a verdadeira intenção contida em cada um de seus atos e, feito isso, eu pude experimentar pela primeira - mas não única - vez a iminência de um perigo que não era destinado a mim, mas sim a alguém importante.

Depois de estacionar meu carro na vaga já reservada, caminhei até o laboratório. Cumprimentei a recepcionista e dois outros CSIs do turno do dia que iam embora naquele momento. Antes de qualquer movimento relacionado a meu trabalho, dei início a um pequeno hábito que me acompanharia ainda por muito tempo: entrei no laboratório de DNA para ver Greg. Estranhamente, não conseguia mais o ver como um simples garoto imaturo e um pouco entediado com seu trabalho. Greg se mostrou muito mais sábio do que eu imaginava ser - e eu pensando daqui a quantos séculos diria isso!

- Ei, Sara! Como vai? - disse o garoto sorridente atrás do balcão de análises.

- Bem... E você? Ainda muito ocupado?

- Para você, eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo. - retomando o ponto principal: algumas vezes ele simplesmente voltava a ser... o Greg.

- Qual é? Essa é a sua melhor cantada?

Ele fez uma careta antes de mudar de assunto.

- Então... Você já procurou a Catherine? - a menção do nome fez meu batimento cardíaco acelerar repentinamente.

- Como? Acho que nós dois sabemos que ela não quer nem ouvir falar meu nome...

- Como você pode saber disso?

- Greg... ela viajou. Não me deixou seu endereço novo, nem um número de celular... nada.

- Já tentou, pelo menos, ligar pra ela?

- Sim... Mas sempre sou atendida por aquela voz irritante: _"Este telefone está desligado ou fora da área de cobertura."_ - respondi, imitando a mensagem de voz automática que me fez desistir depois de tanto tentar.

Greg suspirou pesadamente, enquanto olhava ao redor inquieto. Depois, como se finalmente decidisse o que fazer, virou-se inteiramente para mim e começou:

- Sara... Você devia procurar Nancy...

- Quem é Nancy? - perguntei, ainda vasculhando os corredores da minha memória a procura de uma resposta.

- A irmã de Catherine.

- Claro. Eu sabia que já tinha ouvido esse nome antes - refleti.

- Sim... Olha, eu fui visitá-la uma vez. Achei impossível que Catherine não tivesse deixado seu endereço novo com a irmã dela... - fez uma pausa, então a decepção tomou conta de suas feições - ... mas parece que eu estava enganado. Nancy não sabia de nada...

- Então por que você acha que eu deveria procurá-la?

- Acho que se tem alguém que sabe onde procurar Catherine, esse alguém é Nancy. - disse Greg, com um brilho de esperança surgindo em seu rosto e me encorajando a fazer o que eu realmente queria.

Queria achar Catherine e queria muito isso. Mas parecia que faltava alguma coisa, algo que me fizesse ter cem por cento de certeza de que não estava me equivocando quanto aos meus desejos. Greg, naquele momento, foi exatamente o que eu precisava: foi o incentivo e o apoio que eu não esperava ter.

Não poderia demorar mais no laboratório de DNA, por isso, assim que vi Nick passar pelo corredor me apressei em segui-lo. O laboratório ainda estava desfalcado e eu sabia que prováveis turnos duplos e intermináveis horas extras me esperavam.

- Ei Nick! Espera! - acenei a poucos passos de alcançá-lo. O moreno virou-se e parou imediatamente a minha espera.

- Oi Sara! Pensei que você ainda estava trabalhando no caso da Alice Gray.

- Mas eu estou...

- Então por que você não está no interrogatório do Thomas Parcker?

- Interrogatório? Mas o Grissom não... - antes de completar a frase, deixei Nick sozinho no corredor em um gesto de má educação. A irritação começava a surgir mais que rapidamente em mim. Mais uma vez, Grissom me deixava de fora de assuntos importantes como se eu não fosse útil.

Entrei na escuridão de um setor do laboratório de criminalística que me fazia, inevitavelmente, lembrar minha mãe. Laura Sidle esteve em um lugar como este, um lugar frio e sem vida - tão sem vida quanto seu corpo estava naquele dia, apagado e sem cor, livre de meu pai.

Andei mais alguns passos até a porta. Forcei a fechadura. A sala de interrogatório estava trancada pelo lado de dentro. Tomei um respiração profunda; não havia nada a ser feito por mim, Grissom me impedira de qualquer coisa. Continuei andando até do vidro espelhado para, pelo menos, assistir a conversa já que não podia participar.

Dentro da sala, Grissom fitava o suspeito de expressão impassível. Ambos pareciam envolvidos em uma luta interna, uma guerra única, particular e, até então, sem palavras. Brass sentou-se ao lado de Grissom, visivelmente deslocado e fora de contexto em meio a tensão formada entre o suspeito e o CSI.

Minha ansiedade e impaciência faziam questão de anunciar presença, minhas mãos uniam-se e contorciam-se sem que eu pudesse tomar uma atitude consciente para impedir. Eu não fazia ideia do que estava por vir, menos ainda do conteúdo deste caso. Estranhamente, parecia que todas as provas passíveis de uma interpretação esclarecedora, fugiam ao meu controle. Extraindo-se as informações do conhecimento de qualquer um - o envolvimento de Parcker, o namoro dele com a mãe da vítima - eu não poderia prever o conteúdo da conversa que estava para acontecer.

Vestido no habitual macacão laranja, o suspeito desviou os olhos de Grissom para Brass para falar-lhe:

- O que o senhor faz aqui? - perguntou educadamente.

- Bem... Eu iria lhe fazer a mesma pergunta... com a diferença de que a minha seria retórica. - começou Jim, com um leve tom de deboche em sua voz - Senhor Parcker, acho que nós dois sabemos o porquê de estarmos aqui. Então, que tal deixar as formalidades de lado e me contar o verdadeiro motivo de ter estuprado aquela menina?

Thomas Parcker deixou de prestar atenção nas palavras do detetive para voltar a Grissom. Um sorriso sombrio atravessou seu rosto quando resolveu falar:

- Pensei que você era mais rápido do que isso... Quantas semanas levou para resolver esse caso? Uma? Duas? Assim está me decepcionando, Grissom.

- O laboratório está muito sobrecarregado - respondeu o CSI, alguns segundos depois.

- Quer dizer que você gosta de garotinhas, senhor Parcker? Pensei que sua praia fosse apenas carros velozes e, talvez, um pouco de cocaína. - Brass tentou voltar a conversa.

- Eu não a estuprei! - disse Parcker, exaltando-se ao bater os punhos na mesa. Assim que se deu conta do que acabava de fazer, retomou a compostura e a frieza que vinha expondo até o momento. - Eu não a estuprei - repetiu, agora mais calmo.

- Então, me diga, por que encontramos seu sêmen nela? - perguntou Brass.

- Isso não quer dizer nada - respondeu, novamente com seu sorriso sombrio.

- Certo, chega de gracinhas. Você estuprou Alice Gray. Por quê fez isso?

- Por isso. - respondeu Grissom, antes que o jovem tivesse a oportunidade de fazê-lo.

Grissom retirou de sua pasta de arquivos algumas folhas, deslisando-as sobre a mesa em frente ao suspeito.

- Você era inteligente, Thomas. Você _é_ inteligente. Não precisava de tanta engenhosidade para ter acesso a mim. Você foi preso a anos atrás por aquele roubo, mas já está em liberdade. Você presumiu que deveria seguir com sua vida e foi isso o que fez. Casou-se, tem um emprego fixo... - Grissom divagava, quando foi interrompido bruscamente pelo rapaz:

- Emprego fixo? Eu trabalho como uma formiga operária em uma empresa de quinta categoria! Só tenho casa própria por que minha mãe faleceu e me deixou aquela como herança! Sou casado com uma mulher que me trai com o primeiro idiota que aparece e você ainda diz que eu segui com a minha vida? Mas que droga, eu tinha um futuro pela frente e você o destruiu!

- Foi você quem fez isso. Foi você que se deixou influenciar por seus amigos, não eu - Grissom mantinha a calma - Deveria ter lutado um pouco mais para melhorar sua vida ao invés de se preocupar com vingança, Thomas.

- Do que você está falando? - o suspeito tentou dissimular seu conhecimento da verdade prestes a vir a tona, mas foi inútil. Grissom puxou um dos arquivos que estavam sobre a mesa e começou a lê-los:

- _"Naquele dia, ele pode ter certeza que sua sentença estava assinada. Naquele dia em que fui, sem delongas, condenado - e certamente por algum tipo de argumento inválido. Foi naquele dia que Gilbert Grissom perdeu a vida a qual tanto presa. Não posso deixar que estrague tudo o que construí com meu esforço, não posso deixar que transforme em nada a vida que eu, finalmente, tive a oportunidade de viver. A vingança não conhece pressa ou rapidez."_ - Grissom levantou os olhos do papel para fitá-lo. O mesmo sorriso ainda brilhava nos olhos de Parcker. Era como se, a qualquer momento, ele fosse levantar-se da cadeira e sair da sala impune.

- Encontrei esse diário no seu quarto, no dia em que revistamos sua casa - afirmou Grissom.

- Quer dizer que tudo se trata de vingança? - Brass voltou a conversa.

- Alice Gray foi apenas uma ferramenta, não é mesmo? Você nem mesmo a estuprou realmente. A ideia era espalhar provas para que eu pudesse chegar até você de uma forma ou de outra - Grissom continuou. Depois, tomou outro arquivo em suas mãos e, novamente, deslizou-os sobre a mesa para que o rapaz pudesse vê-los.

- Estes são exames, receitas médicas, documentos de baixas em hospitais; enfim, a ficha médica de Alice Gray. Sua enteada tem um histórico muito recente de depressão. Você sabia que, sendo assim, ela não reagiria contra você; sabia que ela não contaria nada a polícia. Você conhecia profundamente as reações dela - ele permanecia apresentando as provas como em um estudo científico, seguindo a risca uma espécie de método. - No entanto, o que não entendo é o que deu errado. Você queria sua vingança contra mim, o que, aparentemente, não aconteceu. O que deu de errado?

- Nada. - respondeu-lhe friamente o suspeito.

Foi quando tudo aconteceu. Thomas Parcker empurrou a mesa em direção a Grissom e Brass, derrubando-a no chão. De repente, todos já estavam em pé e Parcker que, de alguma maneira, havia se livrado das algemas, correu até Grissom e agrediu-lhe com uma cadeira vez após vez, enquanto Brass tentava sem sucesso prendê-lo novamente.

Meu primeiro instinto foi o de correr até a porta que, por alguma razão desconhecida e anormal, estava livre de guarda policial. Forcei a fechadura algumas vezes até que, em meu frenesi, lembrei que haviam-na trancado. Gritei para que Brass a abrisse, mas acho que ele não poderia deixar Gil a mercê daquele bandido, mesmo que para pedir ajuda.

Distingui a figura de Nick vindo em minha direção, seguido por mais dois policiais.

- Sara! Sara! O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Nick, segurando-me pelos ombros e me puxando para longe da porta para que os policiais pudessem arrombá-la.

- Gil! Gil foi agredido por um suspeito! Por que diabos ninguém estava de guarda nessa porta? Por que estava trancada? Tem que chamar a emergência, ele pode estar muito ferido! - eu tagarelava as dezenas de palavras sem parar, passando as palmas das mãos nos olhos para secar as lágrimas que começavam a brotar.

- Ei! Calma... O policial já está chamando a enfermeira do laboratório. Agora, você tem que se acalmar... Não foi nada de muito grave, não se preocupe - Nick me abraçou, sempre com seu jeito fraternal, sempre com sua empatia e solidariedade prontas para aparecerem.

Grissom foi levado para a enfermaria. Sofreu alguns cortes e torceu o pulso. Assim que possível, fui vê-lo.

O ar cheirava a limpeza recente. Meu supervisor estava sentado na cadeira ao fundo, seu braço estava envolvido por alguns esparadrapos, mas isso, aparentemente, era o pior que lhe havia acontecido.

- Você está se sentindo bem? - perguntei, tímida ao entrar.

- Estou um pouco melhor... - respondeu, mas logo voltou a ser o mesmo CSI meticuloso de sempre e perguntou-me: - Como ele soltou as algemas?

- Não sabemos... Na verdade, ele estava com os pulsos muito machucados... achamos que alguém colocou algemas mais frouxas que o comum, por isso se soltou. Aquelas algemas não eram do padrão da polícia de Las Vegas. Além disso, não havia nenhum policial montando guarda na porta do interrogatório...

- Vocês não podem provar que ele teve ajuda de alguém de dentro do departamento.

- Assim como não podemos provar que Thomas Parcker é culpado - acrescentei.

Grissom enviou-me um olhar de pura surpresa.

- A mãe de Alice Gray retirou todas as acusações e o promotor não vai levar o caso a julgamento. E, antes que você pergunte; sim, Ecklie tem alguma coisa a ver com isso. Ele disse que o fato de um CSI ter sido agredido por um suspeito que deveria estar algemado dentro da sala de interrogatório já vai trazer muitos questionamentos negativos para o laboratório, a imprensa já noticiou; portanto, ele aconselhou o xerife a não permitir que se leve este caso adiante... Você sabe como Ecklie quer aquela promoção. - esclareci.

- Pelo menos, sabemos porquê Parcker não quis um advogado. Ele planejou esse ataque, não poderia dar certo com duas pessoas para impedi-lo.

- Ele não _queria_ um advogado. Agora, ele será acusado pelo que fez a você e pode ter certeza que não vai ser condenado...

- Odeio advogados. - Grissom bufou.

Passaram alguns minutos de um silêncio um tanto constrangedor, quando Gil resolveu quebrá-lo:

- Pelo menos, fechamos este caso.

Acenei em positividade.

- Bem... Eu pensei que poderíamos jantar juntos hoje a noite. O que você acha?

Claro. O jantar. Temido jantar.

- Claro. Por que não.

O toque estridente do meu celular impossibilitou que a conversa fosse prolongada. Logo, o atendi.

- Sidle.

- _Sara, é o Greg. Achei melhor te avisar isso eu mesmo. Sam Brown está aqui na criminalística. Ele está conversando alguma coisa com o Warrick e, se quer saber, ele não parece nada bem._ - disse o garoto ao telefone.

- Sam Brown?

**N/A2.: **_Hmm... o que será que Sam Brown quer? "Não perca o próximo episódio, neste mesmo canal, neste mesmo horário!" kkk' Tá, parei._

_Bem, o próximo capítulo será postado mais rápido SE você deixar um review. Até o próximo capítulo!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Quem vai ficar com Sara?**

**Declaração: Autora pobre, CSI não me pertence.**

**N/A.: **_Capítulo novo e bem grandão. Até teria postado antes, mas estava sem internet._

_Espero que gostem!_

**[Capítulo 16]**

Desliguei o telefone, assim que concluí minha rápida conversa com Greg. Por alguns segundos, fiquei encarando o aparelho celular a minha frente. Grissom suspirou alto, destacando sua presença na sala sem dizer palavra alguma. Olhei-o por demorados instantes, até retornar ao meu ponto inicial de atenção: o celular a minha frente.

Isso era horrível. A perspectiva de escolha. Concorrer silenciosamente. Justificar ações que não aconteciam de modo algum. Péssimo, quando se sabe estar tão perto do desejado há anos e presenciar sua alma e inconsciência curvar-se diante do desejado a apenas alguns momentos.

E escolher não é deveras a parte mais fácil da equação. Gil fitava-me... esperando por algo... uma resposta, um sinal. Um sinal sobre o quê? Percebi que estava completamente perdida quando constatei que não poderia responder tal pergunta.

Um sinal sobre o quê?

Não havia nada entre nós. Era esse 'nada' que eu sempre odiei e que agora parecia fazer tanto sentido. Mas que droga! Será que eu tinha toda essa propensão para o impossível? Me assustava o fato de ter uma decisão tão iminente a tomar. Essa decisão poderia mudar tantas coisas. Coisas que eu não tinha certeza se queria realmente mudar.

E, então, havia Catherine. Me confundindo e fazendo-me apaixonar com lembranças. Aquele olhar tão azul e tão inquietante... tão perverso! Como um olhar teria tanto poder sobre mim? Como as coisas chegaram a esse ponto? Eu deixei.

Deixei que tudo acontecesse. Por que, no fundo, não fui tão cega quanto parecia ser... Bem, apenas o suficiente para afastá-la de mim. O suficiente para esquecer que Sara Sidle parou de se importar com quem a ama.

Aquele olhar queimando minha pele, me deixando pensar que era tudo uma questão de rivalidade ou ciúme. Pensando nisso agora, devo concluir que, de fato, havia ciúme em seu olhar. Havia também angústia e um preço muito alto a se pagar por me querer tão perto de si. Todos se machucaram antes, por que com ela seria diferente?

Parecia já fazer um longo tempo desde a última vez que a vi. Quando penso na ocasião, inevitavelmente sinto o gosto dos seus lábios ainda nos meus e o aroma do perfume que Catherine usava naquela noite em que me buscou no bar e que não usaria nunca mais.

É amargamente engraçado. Você aproveita cada momento de sua vida da maneira mais superficial possível, por que tem a expectativa quase arrogante de que tudo vai se repetir, de que você terá uma segunda chance e, no final, você percebe que tem de se contentar e se deliciar com o pouco que sobrou - e ainda dizendo a si mesmo que aproveitou o bastante. Aproveitou o bastante? Então, por que sente saudade? Por que perde horas com lembranças e os sonhos delas consequentes?

Olhava para o celular em minhas mãos. Olhava para o homem ferido e esperançoso a minha frente. Era como escolher entre algo bom e algo melhor ainda! Seria impossível. Eu sabia o que queria: queria correr até o outro lado do laboratório e falar com Sam Braun, não para saber qual a encrenca em que ele, provavelmente, teria se metido dessa vez; mas para perguntar por onde andaria sua filha, o que a aconteceu que não conseguia lhe falar, não conseguia obter nenhum tipo de contato!

Então, via o homem a minha frente, feliz por ter seu encontro marcado e ciente de estar fazendo a coisa certa. Eu tinha a plena certeza de que em algum momento iria acabar o machucando de alguma maneira. Porém, mais uma vez: Todos se machucaram antes, por que com _ele_ seria diferente?

Não devia ser tão simples dizer que não existe nada no lugar para onde se está olhando a procura de uma luz. Nem o é. Por isso eu não diria nada a Grissom antes de encontrar as palavras certas. Pelo visto, não o diria nada por muito tempo e isso não me animava exatamente.

Nunca havia sido tão palpável a tensão que antecede uma escolha.

Grissom pigarreou alto o bastante para me trazer de volta ao mundo real.

- Então... - ele começou sem jeito - Você deve ter recebido um chamado do laboratório.

- É... - balancei a cabeça vigorosamente, concordando - Greg disse que Sam Braun está aqui no laboratório, talvez seja um caso grande e complicado... afinal, nós sabemos que sempre que o cara aparece alguma coisa grande está por vir.

- Certo... - ele riu discretamente ao concordar - Vá em frente. Eles vão precisar de você... De qualquer forma, acho que vou ficar preso aqui por mais algumas horas... parece que a notícia já está nos jornais... - continuou, com seu ar de cansaço.

- Você já está no noticiário da noite.

- Já? Eu não devia me surpreender, esses jornalistas são rápidos...

Sorri. Ainda desconfortada com a ideia de saber que o homem que poderia me dar alguma informação sobre Catherine, estar tão perto de mim e, por um motivo qualquer, eu permanecia onde estava, sem fazer nada em relação aquela situação.

- Bem... - Grissom começou a levantar-se - Vá fazer o seu trabalho. Nosso jantar pode esperar mais um pouco.

- Parece que sim.

Dei as costas e sai da enfermaria o mais rápido que pude.

Andando pelo laboratório, a procura de alguém que me dissesse onde Warrick estava, não encontrava ninguém em parte alguma. Sem Gil no comando, aquele setor do LVPD estava uma verdadeira bagunça. Normalmente, quem o substituiria nesses momentos seria Catherine, mas dados os fatos, Ecklie havia assumido ambos os turnos: dia e noite; e apesar de toda a determinação em conseguir sua promoção da maneira mais anti-ética - virando "amigo" dos seus superiores - , Ecklie não poderia dar conta de dois turnos sozinho por muito tempo.

Finalmente, encontrei um laboratório povoado. Hodges analisava diversos materiais em sua mesa, cada um etiquetado, embrulhado e aglomerado no espaço pré-determinado por ele no local de análise. Sua concentração foi atingida quando entrei na sala e pronunciei seu nome:

- Hodges, você pode me dizer se...

- Agora não, Sara. Eu estou trabalhando - cortou-me.

- Só preciso que me fale onde está Warrick.

- Ecklie disse que o laboratório ficará cada vez mais sobrecarregado a partir de agora e que é melhor todos trabalharmos sem desperdiçar nem um minuto com assuntos irrelevantes. Se precisa do Warrick terá que procurá-lo - disse ele, sem tirar os olhos do tubo de ensaio em que trabalhava.

- Mas o que é isso? A cadeia alimentar dos puxa-sacos?

Hodges virou-se para mim rapidamente, antes de falar:

- Por que diabos eu saberia onde está Warrick?

- Por que você sempre sabe... - fiz uma pausa e conclui - ... sobre todo mundo.

- Você está me chamando de fofoqueiro, Sara?

Tentei conter meu sorriso diante da verdade. Depois, saí a procura do outro CSI.

Entrei na terceira sala a esquerda. O lugar onde receberia uma notícia arrasadora, para dizer o mínimo. Como poderia esquecer? Lembrava cada detalhe, gravei cada um deles, inconscientemente, em mim. O recinto era escuro e apropriadamente sombrio. Sam Braun expressava um ódio contido em sua face pálida. Warrick estava sentado na cadeira a frente dele; esfregava as mãos nervosamente no próprio rosto, grunhindo em frustração. Ambos estavam perdidos.

Greg surgiu, vindo do fundo da sala, prostrou-se a meu lado e deixou que uma de suas mãos repousasse no meu ombro. Eu sabia o que isso significava. Consolo. Greg estava me consolando.

Não... ele não tinha motivo para isso... Será que...? Não, isso era loucura. Um longo arrepio percorreu minha espinha ao pensar na possibilidade de Sam Braun ser o pai de uma vítima pedindo ajuda a equipe de CSIs.

Não. Não era isso.

- Só queria saber se estão precisando de ajuda... - falei, finalmente.

Warrick levantou-se mais que rapidamente; em seu sobressalto, tentou me dispensar dali:

- Claro... Você pode cuidar do 419. O detetive Stewart acabou de me ligar, pedindo alguém na Flamingo.

- Ahh... Warrick... Está acontecendo alguma coisa que eu deveria saber?

- Não há nada... - o moreno começou, mas não teve sua chance de terminar a resposta. Greg o interrompeu bruscamente:

- Ah! Corta essa, Warrick! Sara tem todo o direito de saber! - o CSI mais velho arqueou as sobrancelhas, depois estendeu as mãos para o alto em sinal de rendição. Greg pôde, então, prosseguir: - Sara... - sua voz agora era mais suave e branda - Sam Braun veio até aqui hoje para registrar uma ocorrência...

Desviei os olhos de Greg um minuto para dirigir-me ao magnata que ainda permanecia sentado, imóvel, exatamente da mesma forma que o encontrara quando cheguei na sala.

- Senhor Braun... - comecei - Aconteceu alguma coisa... com sua filha? - Acabei por perguntar o que eu achava impossível minutos antes.

A ausência de resposta o denunciou. Vi confirmado em seus olhos o horror daquela situação. Lentamente, o pai de Catherine acenou em positividade.

O silêncio tomou conta do lugar. Se algo ou alguém tivesse a capacidade de deixar a petrificação em que se encontravam, tenho certeza que eu veria a cena de um filme alvorecer para a realidade... cada movimento em câmera lenta, medindo-se simultaneamente. Eu não sabia o que pensar. Devia ter imaginado algo ruim vindo, Sam Braun estava ali. Mas esse não era o caminho certo: colocar a culpa naquele homem não ajudaria em nada, não a traria para perto de mim nem por um instante.

Esforcei-me para recuperar a frieza habitual que meu corpo estava acostumado a sentir... ou, pelo menos, demonstrar.

- O que... O que aconteceu com Catherine? - balcuciei.

Sam Braun levantou os olhos. Fitou-me demoradamente antes de falar:

- Sequestro. - engoli em seco, tendo um pouco de dificuldade para me equilibrar sobre meus pés depois da declaração do homem - Acho que foi sequestrada.

- Certo, vamos com calma. Catherine não dá notícias há dois dias. Não sabemos o porquê. - precipitou-se Warrick.

Fechei os olhos, tentando desanuviar minha mente, precisava pensar com clareza. Respirei fundo. No meio do processo, uma campainha tocou.

Sam Braun retirou rapidamente o celular do bolso de sua calça e o atendeu, sem preocupações quanto a inconveniência do momento:

- Alô?

Segundos se passaram até que a expressão do homem ao telefone passasse de despretensiosa para a preocupação.

- O que foi... - tentei articular as palavras.

- É sobre Catherine? - Greg ecoou meus pensamentos.

Com um aceno de cabeça, o senhor Braun confirmou a dúvida.

- Eu não tenho todo esse dinheiro. - nunca pensei que ouviria estas palavras saírem da boca de um magnata, dono de cassinos e, como se não bastasse, mafioso. Mas foi exatamente o que ouvi. Por isso, pensei que a quantia designada para o resgate deveria ser de um valor exorbitante.

Foi preciso mais um demorado minuto até que o telefone fosse desligado.

- E então! O que houve? Quanto o sequestrador quer pelo resgate? - disse Greg, exasperando-se.

- Cinquenta milhões de dólares. - declarou desolado.

Cinquenta milhões de dólares.

Nem que me esforçasse muito, eu nem mesmo conseguia imaginar todo esse dinheiro junto. Fisicamente, quero dizer. Mas, de qualquer forma, se todas as alternativas fossem esgotadas, essa seria uma saída muito viável. Catherine era filha de um homem de negócios... mais relevante do que isso? Ele manipulava os dois lados, as duas fontes de dinheiro: era mafioso - e isso importa muito quando se precisa de cinquenta milhões de dólares.

- Não vamos pagar o resgate. - afirmei.

- Como não? - o homem de cabelos grisalhos surpreendeu-se, sua expressão escandalizada com a sugestão.

- Sara, não sei se queremos seguir o procedimento nesse caso... - Greg declarou, um tanto sem jeito.

- Pagar o resgate nunca foi a melhor alternativa. Em geral, a polícia está envolvida demais para deixar o bandido sair vitorioso, com o dinheiro; e o bandido, ansioso demais. As vítimas morrem... - parei abruptamente ao ouvir as últimas palavras serem pronunciadas por mim mesma. Uma náusea repentina tomou conta do meu sistema, apenas com a menção aquela possibilidade hedionda, apenas por imaginar Catherine em tal situação. Balancei a cabeça de um lado a outro fervorosamente: - Não. Nem pensar! Catherine não pode correr esse risco. É... é... é inaceitável!

- Concordo com Sara. - disse Warrick - Não podemos correr esse risco. Claro que, em último caso, seria a única saída, mas não podemos tomar decisão alguma sem ter analisado cada fragmento do quebra-cabeça.

Greg suspirou pesadamente.

- Quando o senhor a viu pela última vez? - perguntei ao senhor Braun. Enquanto isso, comecei a caminhar nervosamente de um lado para outro na sala, como um animal enjaulado. O ar ali dentro não parecia ser o suficiente para minha respiração e pensar em Catherine presa em algum lugar de condições deploráveis aos tratos de um estranho de índole desconhecida só fazia aumentar a força de minhas náuseas.

De repente, uma ideia - na verdade, uma lembrança desesperadora - surgiu em minha mente como um estalo. Lindsay.

- E quanto a Lindsay? - me precipitei em falar, atropelando as palavras antes que o homem respondesse minha primeira pergunta.

- Ela está bem. Continua na casa de campo onde ela e a mãe estavam hospedadas antes... antes de Cath ser levada. - respondeu, aliviado e vitorioso por ter dispensado ao menos uma das muitas preocupações que vinham a nos afligir naquele momento. Mas, ainda assim, não era o suficiente para me deixar calma.

- Mas, então, por que diabos o senhor não a trouxe consigo para prestar queixa? Já lhe perguntou se ela sabe de alguma coisa? Alguma pista? Aposto que não! - fui livrando-me da tensão louca, presa dentro de mim, através das palavras cheias de veneno contra o pai da mulher que eu nunca pensei que trataria como vítima em caso algum.

- Ei! Acalme-se, Sara. Nós todos estamos tão preocupados quanto você. O senhor Braun não tinha como saber do procedimento correto quando se trata de sequestro. Nós somos os CSIs aqui, certo? - Warrick procurou defendê-lo. Nada disso faria sentido no caos gerado em minha cabeça. Todas as facilidades, as coisas obvias a se fazer, ignorados pelo homem grisalho e preocupado a minha frente.

- Certo. Então, vamos buscar a menina! Afinal, por que estamos nos atendo em uma conversa sem rumo, ao invés de procurar Catherine? - rebati, impaciente.

- Já disse que precisa se acalmar, Sara. Você, melhor do que ninguém, deve conhecer o procedimento. Primeiro vamos colher o máximo de informações aqui. Todas as possíveis.

Respirei profundamente, expirando logo em seguida com igual lentidão. Os olhos fechados, buscando o verdadeiro sentido racional preso e escondido em algum lugar do meu cérebro. Busquei intensamente uma única razão para não ruir, para não entrar em pânico ou histeria; encontrando apenas uma: o amor de Catherine. Era a única razão real - o que era irônico para algo que, até pouco tempo, parecia apenas uma emoção simplória presa em alguma outra dimensão de pensamento a qual eu não conseguia acessar.

Devia admitir a mim mesma: eu _amava_ aquela mulher. E, mesmo tendo descoberto tal sentimento tarde demais para tentar, eu a queria. Catherine não poderia estar perdida, eu nem ao menos havia lhe dito tudo o que sentia, nem ao menos tinha sentido todo aquele desejo me tornar feliz! Ela não poderia se perder assim. Eu a encontraria... a encontraria logo. Minha razão era real o suficiente para molhar minhas pálpebras fechadas. Respirei fundo mais uma vez, antes de abrir os olhos para encontrar Greg, Warrick e Sam Braun me olhando surpresos... talvez fossem as lágrimas em meus olhos, o motivo daqueles olhares.

Levei as palmas das mãos ao rosto, enxugando as gotas de líquido salgado que brotavam discretamente de meus olhos. Mais calma, por fim declarei firmemente:

- Senhor Braun. Preciso que escreva nesse papel o endereço do lugar onde Catherine esteve pela última vez e o endereço onde posso encontrar Lindsay.

Estendi um pequeno bloco de notas, o qual ele pegou prontamente. Tirou uma caneta de seu bolso e, em poucos segundos, escreveu as informações que lhe pedi. Depois, acrescentou:

- É o mesmo endereço. O lugar de onde Catherine foi levada é o mesmo lugar onde está Lindsay. A casa de campo da qual lhe falei antes.

Concordei uma vez com a cabeça.

- Você vai até lá? Quer ajuda? Posso ir com você, se precisar... - Greg ofereceu.

- Não... Posso fazer sozinha, obrigada. Eu ligo pra vocês se tiver uma pista, façam o mesmo, por favor.

- Leve Brass com você. Greg, você poderia avisar o Nick e o Ecklie enquanto eu termino aqui com o senhor Braun? - comandou, Warrick.

Mais do que rapidamente, me encaminhei até Brass lhe contando tudo sobre o caso... Bem, pelo menos, _tudo_ o que eu sabia. O detetive logo percebeu a urgência da situação e repassou seus casos a outro policial, juntando-se a mim na busca pelo endereço desconhecido.

Era um local retirado, longe de tudo... longe até da civilização, eu diria se usasse de exagero. Tranquilo, aparentemente.

Uma verdadeira casa de campo. Possuía uma varanda. O jardim destoava do restante do local bem-cuidado, o gramado crescia protuberante e cheio de vigor acima da terra fofa e as flores mal se discerniam no excesso de folhas em seus caules.

- Bom dia, senhora - saudei a mulher que abriu a porta, supondo ser ela a dona da casa - Eu sou Sara Sidle do Laboratório de Criminalística de Las Vegas. Catherine Willows... - antes que eu pudesse terminar, a mulher me interrompeu bruscamente:

- Foi levada daqui. Sim. Ela veio passar uma temporada nesta casa... Bem, é a casa do pai dela, a senhorita deve saber... Sam disse que mandariam policiais aqui.

- E a senhora é...

- Ah, sim... me desculpe, estamos todos atordoados com o que aconteceu. Eu nem mesmo me apresentei. Me chamo Patrícia.

Acenei positivamente. Depois, continuei a lhe falar das milhares de providências que passavam por minha cabeça e que eram uma grande distração de pensamento para mim.

- Senhora... Eu e o detetive Brass gostaríamos de dar uma olhada em sua casa, se não se importa, precisamente no quarto de Catherine. Além disso, precisamos que nos conte exatamente o que aconteceu... e vamos precisar falar com Lindsay também.

A mulher concordou furtivamente e abriu espaço para que entrássemos na casa. Virou-se e, indo em direção as escadas, informou:

- Vou chamar Lindsay. Ela está em meu quarto. A coitadinha está muito abalada!

- Não se preocupe com isso, senhora. - começou Brass - Deixe que a senhorita Sidle vá buscar a menina e olhar os cômodos. Enquanto isso, por que a senhora não me conta o que aconteceu? - terminou o detetive, agarrando um dos braços da mulher e conduzindo-a de volta a sala comum.

Abrindo uma das portas do corredor, descobri um quarto vazio, havia alguns itens espalhados pelo chão e uma bagunça discreta e anormal. Não era a cena de um crime. Porém, vendo a fotografia de Catherine presa em uma moldura dourada em cima de uma estante, soube que era o quarto dela. Senti-me tentada a entrar no cômodo e vasculhar tudo a procura de provas úteis, mas aquele não era o momento. Primeiro precisava falar com Lindsay, depois investigaria aquele quarto.

Abri a porta seguinte. A imagem de uma garotinha loira e amedrontada invadiu meu campo de visão. A menina estava sentada em sua cama, encolhida, ocupando o mínimo de espaço possível. Era estranho pensar que, sendo qualquer outra menina no lugar dela, eu não teria a mesma disposição em ajudar, não estaria tão aberta a conversação... Mas, por se tratar de Lindsay, eu não me importava em quebrar alguns limites... Esses limites nem mesmo pareciam existir. Eram dois pesos e duas medidas... E era errado ser assim, mas como poderia evitar?

Sentei imediatamente ao seu lado na cama. Timidamente estendi uma mão até ela, colocando uma mecha do cabelo louro atrás da orelha, expondo seu rosto pequeno. Ela olhou-me demoradamente. Um olhar cansado, desesperançoso, triste. Um olhar que não se espera ver emoldurado no rosto de uma criança tão alegre quanto ela era.

- Lindsay... Escute... Eu sei que é difícil pra você. Acredite em mim, eu já vivenciei momentos tão... Tão ruins quanto esse. Mas, se há alguma coisa que você saiba... Qualquer coisa... Precisa me contar. Conte-me o que aconteceu.

- Eu fui até o quarto da mamãe...

Ela hesitou. Eu a pressionei:

- Quando?

- Duas noites atrás. Eu não queria mais ficar aqui, não gosto daqui. Ela disse que voltaríamos para casa. Então... - suspirou - Então, ele chegou.

- Quem? - perguntei, ansiosa.

Ela me dirigiu um olhar sem emoção. Depois, voltou a sua narrativa, como se não tomasse conhecimento das minhas palavras:

- Ele apontou uma arma para ela - Lindsay apertou os olhos fechados rapidamente e quando os abriu, eles estavam molhados de suas lágrimas infantis. - Ele a ofendeu. Gritou com ela! Depois, a mulher me levou. A mulher não estava bem, a mamãe dizia que quando o papai ficava tropeçando em tudo é por que estava bêbado. A mulher trombou na mesa e em mais um monte de coisas enquanto me arrastava para fora da casa. Ela me deu um copo de leite e eu não consegui evitar dormir. Quando eu acordei, já estava na minha cama, já era outro dia. Foi então que contei tudo para a dona Patrícia.

Para minha surpresa, quando Lindsay terminou seu relato, abraçou-me. Jogou seus braços em torno do meu pescoço e o peso levíssimo de seu corpo sobre mim. Respondi desajeitadamente o gesto. Sem deixar nosso abraço, a menina perguntou:

- Ela gosta muito de você... Foi o que ela me disse um dia. Você vai encontrar a minha mãe, não é, Sara?

Não tive coragem de responder-lhe. Aquela criança tão próxima a mim e tão perto de perder a única pessoa que tinha o dever natural de protegê-la lembrou-me de épocas antigas, onde nada me livrava do tormento de ter meu pai por perto, sem esquecer, é claro, que o fato de minha mãe ter feito o que fez não ajudou muito na melhora da situação.

Movida pela inconsciência de meus atos, estreitei mais ainda o contato. Segundos depois, a menina distanciou-se e voltou para seu lugar de origem na cama.

- Lindsay, você pode descer junto comigo até a sala? Tenho um amigo que vai querer ouvir sua história.

A menina balançou a cabeça, convicta em sua negação.

Tentei não forçá-la a nada. Tentei não impor nada que a desagradasse, não era um momento fácil. Além disso, Brass poderia subir escadas.

Rapidamente retirei meu celular do bolso e telefonei para o detetive que viera acompanhar-me. Ele não viu problema algum e logo subiu as escadas para o quarto de Lindsay acompanhado de Patrícia.

Estando a pequena loira devidamente acompanhada, deixei o recinto, agora sim, em busca de provas plausíveis para o caso.

Já sabendo onde parte do crime havia ocorrido, me encaminhei para o quarto que identifiquei como sendo o de Catherine.

Um sofá em frente a televisão e ao lado da cama. Na escrivaninha havia uma pilha de livros. O primeiro era Memorial do Convento, o que me leva a crer que foi o último que leu. Na cama, repousavam alguns cobertores muito bem arrumados - o que provou que ela não dormira ali.

Relutante, parti para o próximo passo de minha análise: fechei as janelas e as cortinas deixando o cômodo em uma escuridão satisfatória. A seguir, selecionei dentre os itens do meu quite a pequena lanterna de luz azul e, desdobrando cada um dos cobertores da cama, verifiquei a ausência de marcas de esperma. Respirando aliviada por não encontrar tais vestígios, mas ainda apreensiva por não haver nenhuma evidência que me trouxesse resultados, desliguei a lanterna e tornei a abrir as janelas e cortinas.

Foi quando vi algo que parecia ser uma mancha. Abaixei-me em frente ao sofá e percebi a cor vermelha destoando do mogno que era o pé de madeira do sofá. Coletei amostras imediatamente. Eram sensações completamente diferentes: queria que o sangue nos levasse a algum lugar, sem dúvida eu queria que isso pudesse ajudar; mas, por outro lado, a presença de sangue no quarto em que ocorreu o sequestro só indicava que a coisa toda aconteceu de modo violento.

Além disso, o lugar parecia organizado demais para ser natural, como eu disse: a bagunça discreta. Esse era o problema: aquele quarto devia ter sido limpo, alguém devia tê-lo limpado por algum motivo. Eu não achei que Patrícia pudesse ter algo a ver com isso, mas era a pessoa dona de todas as suspeitas quanto a uma possível limpeza do quarto - intencional ou não.

Duas horas se passaram enquanto eu examinava a casa toda. O cansaço já começava a me atingir de algumas maneiras. Sentia minhas pernas doloridas, minhas costas também doíam um pouco. Eu nem havia examinado o quintal ainda!

Andei até a varanda para encontrar Brass e Patrícia bem acomodados em suas cadeiras a me esperar. O detetive tinha os olhos voltados para o horizonte, pensativo. A mulher estava definitivamente nervosa: olhava para todos os lados, apertava uma mão contra a outra, estremeceu levemente quando eu cheguei.

- Acho que eu terminei aqui dentro. - afirmei.

- Ótimo. Vocês vão embora agora ou vão precisar de mais alguma coisa? - falou a mulher apressadamente.

- Na verdade, não. Ainda preciso dar uma olhada pelo quintal. Também vou precisar das roupas que Lindsay estava usando duas noites atrás e as suas também. Além disso, quero examinar o carro de Catherine... isso tudo se a senhora permitir, é claro - disse num fôlego a lista de providências ainda pendentes.

- Tudo bem... Vou buscar nossas roupas. O carro de Catherine está estacionado logo ali - ela apontou para o local. - Você acha que vai precisar de mais alguma coisa? - terminou ela,com um velado tom desdenhoso.

- Sim. Onde está o jardineiro? - perguntei.

- O quê?

- Seu jardineiro. Onde ele está? O jardim está descuidado.

- Ele se demitiu fazem algumas semanas. - respondeu a mulher, desconfiada.

- Conheço um bom jardineiro. - ofereci, antes que Patrícia se fosse entre as paredes de sua casa para buscar o que eu havia lhe pedido.

- Você acha que foi ela? - perguntou Brass, saindo repentinamente de seu silêncio quando a mulher já não se fazia presente.

Comprimi os lábios em uma linha fina e suspirei pesarosa.

- Eu não sei... - comecei hesitante - Não acredito que ela possa ter dominado Catherine e Lindsay sozinha, mesmo com uma arma isso seria difícil.

- Por isso perguntou sobre o jardineiro?

- Pode ser... Talvez... - eu ainda não sabia o que pensar, nem pensara em uma teoria definida e concreta, apenas suposições ao acaso, nada mais.

- Lindsay confirma a história de que Patrícia chegou em casa a noite, mais tarde do que o habitual. Patrícia diz que estava na casa de uma amiga de nome... - ele consultou as anotações - Connie Thompson.

- E o marido? Tem mais alguém morando nessa casa, certo?

- Sim. Um certo homem chamado William. É mesmo o marido dela e, de acordo com Patrícia, ele saiu para viajar justamente ontem a noite. Foi fechar um negócio em City-Reno. O mais estranho é que Lindsay não sabia de nada.

- Tudo aqui é estranho, Brass. Aquele quarto... eu acho que alguém limpou ele.

Ouvimos as passadas de alguém vindo de dentro da casa.

- Pronto. As roupas estão aqui. - era Patrícia.

Dobrei os tecidos cuidadosamente e os coloquei em pacotes de provas distintos.

Meia hora depois, terminei de processar o carro, assim como o quintal da casa. Não havia muito o que fazer, com exceção a poeira do SUV de Catherine, estava tudo limpo.

Brass e eu estávamos a meio caminho de volta para o LVPD, quando meu telefone tocou. O identificador de chamadas informou: Grissom.

- Sara, finalmente me livrei da burocracia. Fiquei sabendo o que aconteceu. Você tem alguma novidade?

- Achei sangue no quarto de Catherine, mas pode ser circunstancial. Não há muita coisa para trabalhar... e olhe que eu analisei cada centímetro daquela casa!

- Isso é ruim.

- O sequestrador fez contato?

- Cinquenta milhões. Disse que telefonará novamente dentro de dois dias para informar o local do resgate.

- Eu e Brass estamos chegando no laboratório. De qualquer forma temos material para análise. Tirei algumas digitais e...

- Sara, você deve descansar - interrompeu-me.

- Eu sei... - hesitei por um momento - Mas não posso.

**N/A.:**_ Final de capítulo, vocês já sabem o que eu quero, não é? Por favor deixem uma review!_


	17. Chapter 17

**AVISO**

_Por motivos pessoais (fortíssimos motivos), estou interrompendo as postagens de novos capítulos nesta história, assim como não pretendo publicar mais nenhuma fanfiction._

_Agradeço de coração à todos vocês que dedicaram um pouquinho do seu tempo em ler minhas história e deixar um comentário; mas também peço desculpas por estar parando de escrever "Quem vai ficar com Sara?" antes que ela pudesse ter um final, sei o quanto é chato começar a ler uma história e não saber como termina... Mesmo eu gostaria de terminá-la, porém não posso._

_Espero que entendam._

_Jéssica._


End file.
